Coming Home
by star-siren
Summary: Sequal to I Stood By...I finally updated!!!^-^ R
1. Default Chapter

Heya minna-chan

Heya minna-chan!!^-^ Thanks to those who reviewed for my story, 'I Stood By…' And since I got requests for a sequal…here it is!^-^ Review!Also this story takes place two years after 'I Stood By…'

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows

******************************

Trunks looked out the window into the night sky.For two years, he had devoted all his time and energy to his daughter and his job.He had withdrawn from the outside world, going out only at the insistence and pleads of his daughter.At first, he had not even eaten nor sleep.What's the point?Food had lost its taste after she had left and sleep was plagued with dreams of her.He gazed at the stars and his gaze fixed on the moon.He was fascinated by it…infatuated one might say.The moon had fascinated him since it had reappeared…that night…two years ago.He sighed and rubbed his temple.He would not think of that night…when he realized his mistake, but alas, it was too late.She was gone…and he knew the reappearance of the moon was of her doing.

"Dad?"He looked up to see his daughter Rini.She had pink hair in cone shape buns with streamers hanging down.Her red eyes stared back at him worriedly…the same worried look Serena use to give him.She took so much after her mother.When Serena had left, she had retreated to the safety of her room.It was together that they decided that Serena wouldn't have wanted them to hide themselves, but to live life to the fullest.Both depended on each other for comfort.

"Hai?"

"Are you alright?" worried red eyes watched her father carefully.Rini had been surprised when, after that night two years ago, her father had come into her room and held her as she cried herself to sleep.From then on, he was always there for her.He apologized for never being there for her mother and her before.She believed this had to do with the reason her mother left.

"I'm fine…just remembering." He sighed.

"Please don't be sad…she wouldn't want you to be!"Rini looked at him innocently.He smiled at her.She was so innocent…but she didn't know the reason her mother left.And he hoped she never found out, even though he knew it would not be fair to her.

"Come on Rini, I'll go make some supper for us!"As Rini squealed and bounced off towards the kitchen, he grinned.She was so much like her mother…and with Serena once again invading his thoughts, he gaved one last glance at the moon.Then he proceeded towards the happy chattering of his daughter.

*************************************

"Yes, my leaving was for the best…"The queen of the moon was muttering to herself, watching as Trunks and Rini ate their supper.Rini was chattering happily with Trunks.Before she had left, this had never happened.Rini was now ten.Trunks was now thirty two…and she was thirty.

'Rini…I'm sorry I left…I miss you so…you were my light…two years…I watched over you for two years..and its just not the same as being there…' Serena sighed.

'Trunks….oh I miss you so much!…:I knew you would make a great father…its nice to see that you and Rini are finally bonding..but I wonder…where is the lady in your life?'

"Serena?" Serena turned at the sound of her advisors, Luna and Artemis's voice.

"Hai?"

"You need to take a vacation…" Luna stared worridly at her charge.After Serena had left, the scouts had confronted Trunks.

*********Flashback*****************

"Where is she??What did you do to her??!?!?!" an angry Uranus stalked up to Trunks, who had just tucked Rini in bed.

"She left…." Trunks replied.

"We know!But why?!?!?" Rei was angry.

"I know why…and I must say…it's about time." Michelle said, after confronting her mirror.

"Is it the same reason she came to us for comfort?" Mina asked.At Michelle's nod, the scouts turned back to Trunks, their eyes blazing with anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO HER??!?!?!? SHE'S YOUR WIFE!!!DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES SHE CAME TO US, CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU?!!?!?!?!?!"Uranus screamed at Trunks.She began to rant with other choiced words.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Lita was enraged.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE STUCK WITH YOU ALL THESE YEARS!YOU DID NOTHING BUT HURT HER AND STILL SHE LOVED YOU!!!!" Rei yelled.

"You don't deserve her." Ami said simply.

"Ami is right…and if it weren't for the fact that I don't want to waste my time with the likes of you, I would use you for my scratching post!" Luna glared at him, seething with anger.AN:…I know…Luna's claws won't hurt him…but she had to say something!!!

"Luna, it wouldn't bring the princess back.Now lets go."Trista turned and left, the others following her.None noticed as Trunks fell to his knees, crying.He had made no move to defend himself, as he believed everything they said was true.

*************End Flashback**************

The scouts had immediately sought their missing princess and it wasn't hard.After all, after seeing the moon shining brightly in the sky, they immediately figured out their princess's location.Using sailor teleport, they teleported to the moon.

Luna sighed.Two years, they had been on the moon and Serena, now Queen Serenity of the white moon kingdom, showed no signs of being the happy Serena they had known in the past.She spent most of her free time staring at the earth and every once in a while, watching Rini and Trunks.It was truly sad that the happy go lucky girl they once knew was gone from their lives.The queen had been missing the spark in her life.And she for one, would do everything to get that spark back.So the scouts, Artemis, and she had figured at how to help their queen and friend regain that spark back.

"But Luna..the kingdom." Serenity began to object.

"No Serena, I will not hear it.The scouts, Artemis and I will manage the kingdom.You need the vacation." Luna argued.

"Are you sure you can handle the kingdom as cats?" Serena asked.

"We've got the scouts too, and we'll just change into our human forms." To prove their point, Luna and Artemis transformed into human forms as the scouts came in. AN: too lazy to descibe how they looked, but you should know how they look^-^

"Serenity….go on the vacation…we'll take care of the kingdom while you're gone.Besides, we already chosed a spot for you and everything!" Ami argued.

"Go my queen, it will do you some good." Trista said.

"Al…alright…if you all say so." Serena relented.

"Perfect!Now we'll leave you to pack!Pack lots of clothes, spring clothing.Maybe some gowns…" Mina informed.With that the scouts left the room.Outside the room, they turned to Trista with the same question.

"Will this work?Sending her to earth I mean."Lita asked.

"Only time can tell." Trista replied.

******************************************

"WHAT??!!I'm going to earth!!!?!?!?!?" Serena cried out.

"Hai my queen." Pluto replied.

"But why?"

"Because you miss Rini…and it would be nice to see you smile again…." Michelle said.

"But.."

"No buts Koneko-chan…you're going..you agreed and we got you a place and everything!"Amara interrupted.

"Alright…"Serena grumbled.

"Good, now step through the portal, it will take you to your destination." Trista created a portal, and Serena stepped through.

"We can only hope that this will bring back her spark." Luna sighed, glancing sadly at the Earth.

********************************

"Hm…nice place…"Serena said, looking around the house.It was fairly large, considering only one person was living in it.Everything was decorated to her liking and she had to smile.The scouts really didn't have to go through all the trouble.

"Hm….I wonder if anything changed…" and Serena left to walk around the city.

"Mommy!Look at the pretty lady!" Serena smiled gently at a toddler as he pointed at her.His mother grinned slightly, and hushed him.Serena smiled gently at the two.The mother began to apologize, but she hushed her.

"Honestly, I'm flattered." She had said, grinning.She bought the boy ice cream.

"Daddy…can I get some ice cream?" Serena's head snapped up as she heard the familiar voice.

"Sure Rini…" Serena grinned slightly as Trunks and Rini went to get some ice cream from a vending cart.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." By now, Serena was looking with a bit of longing, though the smile didn't wipe from her face.Quietly and quickly, she turned around to leave.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Trunks smiled at this.He looked up and pain flashed through his eyes as he thought he saw two blond streamers hanging from blond buns flee.He blinked and when he looked again, it was gone.

'Must be my imagination..' he thought painfully.Rini looked where her father was staring at, and furrowed her eyes in confusion.There was nothing there but people walking by.She rubbed her eyes as she thought she saw a glimps of gleaming blond behind a tree.She dismissed it as sunlight shining on something.

**********Few Days later*****************

Serena shifted continuously from one foot to the other.Throughout the past few days, she had watched Trunks and Rini.With all the watching, she felt a sense of longing.She couldn't help it.Today, she thought she would show herself.She looked at her watch.Yes, it was about time for school to end.She couldn't face Trunks just yet…but she couldn't stay away from Rini.Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.Through all the racket, one voice stood out from the rest to Serena.

"Melissa, why don't you come over my house?My dad is going to pick me up and he won't mind." Rini invited, not noticing Serena ahead.

"Sure, I'll just tell my mom.Gee Rini, your dad sure has gotten a lot nicer since your mother left……" Melissa trailed off looking ahead.

"Yeah…I wish my mom was here though…daddy says he misses her and…"Rini said sadly, then trailed off, finally noticing Melissa had stopped walking.She looked ahead to see what had captured her friend's attention and gasped.There, ahead of her, was a woman…no, an angel without wings.She had long blond hair, in a similar style as Rini's hair.Her blue eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion.She was wearing a white sundress and white heals.The hairstyle was her mother's trademark.The blue eyes was the blue eyes of her mother.The angel WAS her mother.Her mother was here…today…after two years!!!

"M…mom??" Rini wasn't sure if she was real.

"Hi Rini."It was her mother!

"MOM!!" She cried, running into her mother's opened arms.She didn't care who saw her, them, her mother was back!

"Mom, where have you been? I missed you so much!What are you doing here?Why did you leave?"Rini began to blurt out questions after questions.

"I've been staying with…people who needed me, I missed you too!Oh Rini, you've grown so much!I'm here on vacation, and as for why I left, it's up to your father to tell you."Serena smiled at Rini.

"Dad says you left because he was a fool." Rini replied.Serena laughed at her daughter's innocence in replying.

"So mommy, how long are you staying?Are you coming back with us??" Rini asked.

"I'm staying for a month and no, I won't be staying at home with you.I'm staying at a different house." Serena replied, and immediately regretted it as her daughter's face became downcasted.Rini quickly smiled again.

"Oh well, you're here and that's all that matters!"Rini began to drag her mother to meet her friends.She brought her to a group of kids and some adults.

"Hey Rini, who's this?She looks just like your mother!" Alex, one of the boys said.

"This is Alex, Melissa, Sasha, Sandra, Ken, Ryan, Jason, Matt, Mamoru and Trisha.That's Mr. Kurray, Alex's father.And this is Mr and Mrs. Stines, Ken's parents.And this is Mr. Shields, he's Mamoru's dad.Everyone, this is my mom!" Rini grinned, leaving everyone stunned at the fact that her mom was here.

"Your mother?The one who left?"Serena's eyes flashed with pain but it quickly vanished as Mr. Kurray said that.

"Hello, I'm Darien Shields."Mr. Shields greeted Serena, she smiled and greeted him back.

"Wow Rini, your mom is really pretty!" Sasha looked at the tall serene figure before her.

"My mom is the prettiest lady in the world!" Rini said, making Serena blush.

"Now Rini, that's not true!There are plenty of prettier women than me!Take Mrs. Stines for example!" Serena said, and Mrs. Stines flushed at the comment.

"No, you're much prettier than I am." Mrs. Stines said, liking the new woman immediately.

"Rini!" everyone turned to see Trunks looking for Rini.

"Right here dad!" Rini called out.Trunks looked towards Rini, not seeing the figure behind her.He ran up.

"There you are, I've been waiting for a while now!Why didn't you come to the…" he faded off as he noticed the figure behind his daughter.

"Serena…." He gasped.

"Hello Trunks…long time no see."

*********************************************

Hm…think I'll leave it there^-^…don't forget to review…and I know…I left the chapter at a very bad spot…but……uh…sees readers glare and advance towards her uh..i gotta go! Bai bai!! REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya minna

Hiya minna!I wasn't gonna write another chapter till later, but I was upset and checked to see how my story was doing.I read the reviews and I just started laughing and smiling because of them so I decided to write the next chapter out now.Also, to the following people:

Everyone who reviewed- THANX!gives bear hugs and lets go and grins sheepishly as the reviewers' face starts to turn back from blue to the normal shade and the reviewers gasps for breath.^-^

Kawaiikoneko24-for ur review on I Stood By.. don't worry..i don't think ur a baka^-^ 

Naishinnou- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!DON'T DIE ON ME…OR ALMOST DIE ON ME!!! NNNOOOO!!!!!DON'T CRY NEITHER!! NNNOO!! WHY WHY WHY???!??!KAMI WHY??!!!?:::cries::: *sniffle sniffle* theres a reader down..and I accidently made her cry…and she might be almost dead*sniffles* and she said I was mean!Water works begins and cries

To Kawaiikoneko24 and Naishinnou cuz they told me I chosed to end the story at a bad part- aren't I just evil?grins evily Muahahahhahhahaha*cough*cough* hits chest a few times…ah..better..

Disclaimer- Don't own either shows cuz none of the owners would give it up for a lollipop and a couple sticks of gum^-^;;

Coming Home: Ch. 2

**************************************

~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~

"Rini!" everyone turned to see Trunks looking for Rini.

"Right here dad!" Rini called out.Trunks looked towards Rini, not seeing the figure behind her.He ran up.

"There you are, I've been waiting for a while now!Why didn't you come to the…" he faded off as he noticed the figure behind his daughter.

"Serena…." He gasped.

"Hello Trunks…long time no see."

********************************************************

"Serena…is it really you?" Trunks asked quietly, not quite believing she was really here in front of him.

"Hai." And with that answer from Serena, Trunks promptly fainted.Serena, Rini and the others quickly gathered around him.Serena knelt down, and felt a pulse on his neck.She gaved a sigh of relief.This was certainly not how she expected him to react to her.

"Mommy….is daddy going to be ok?" Rini asked.

"Hai, he's just shocked." Serena replied, giving Rini a dazzling smile.This captured the attention of a certain Mr. Darien Shields. AN:…well…every story needs a villain right?

"Come on Rini, lets bring him to the car and bring him over my place." Serena said.Rini nodded.Surprising everyone watching, Serena lifted Trunks up with ease.Of course, they didn't know she was using magic to do this.As she headed towards her car AN: Trunks put his car back in its capsule before he left to look for Rini. Rini stopped her.

"Wait! Can Melissa come over too?" Rini pleaded, giving Serena a look Serena knew all too well.She herself, had used that look numerous times.Rini's eyes became twice its normal size, and unshed tears seemed to make the eyes glimmer.She pouted.

"Alright!" Serena agreed, then looked at Rini again."And you forgot to let your bottom lip quiver Rini.And then you're suppose to make your eyes even bigger." Serena informed Rini, winking at her.Rini merely grinned, ran and dragged Melissa to the car with Serena following, smiling.

****************************

"Well…she seems to be gaining back the spark already!" Mina commented.

"Hai…but there is still predicaments…such as Trunks." Ami reminded.

"Hai.."

****************************

"Ugh…"Trunks shut his eyes at the bright light.

"So you're awake." His head shot towards the direction of the voice.He let at a gasp.It wasn't a dream…she was really here….she was real….and here!

"Serena…"

"Its been quite a while Trunks….now, you should lie down, you hit your head a bit hard." Serena said.As he opened his mouth to object, she cut him off.

"Uh uh Trunks, you're not going to get out of bed until I say you can!And don't be so stubborn!Rini is fine so you can't use her for an excuse.As a matter of fact, she's over with Melissa right now." Serena interrupted.He groaned.How could he face her after how he treated her before?She acted as if nothing was wrong…but he couldn't act!She was back, after two years.She must hate him now, no she was incapable of hating…keyword is was…is she still incapable of hating?He heard her sigh.'Does she really hate me so?That the very thought of having to put up with me for a bit more upsets her so?' he thought.He let out another groan.

Meanwhile, Serena took his groan differently.'Does he really hate me so much?Of course he does…you failed him as a wife remember?' she thought to herself.She sighed.How she missed the days before he ignored her.

****************************

"Wow Rini!Your mom's home is so nice!" Melissa gushed.

"I know!" Rini grinned.Both resumed watching television and talking in-between.

"Hm…I better go check on my dad." Rini got off the couch and headed upstairs, towards the room her father was in.When she got there, her father had gone to sleep.Her mother was stroking her father's cheek, tears running down her cheeks.Rini's presence was unknown to her mother.

"Even after I left, you wouldn't find the one most worthy of your love.Why love?I told you you could in the letter.I still love you…even after all the times you ignored me.You granted my wish love…and you took care and loved Rini.It was so nice to see her eyes light up when you first began to pay attention to her.My heart swelled with happiness, to see that light in her eyes and know that it was your doing.Her eyes still lights up when you take her out and spend time with her.She loves you so.I wonder though.Have you ever let her know, love?Did you ever tell her why I left?Oh, I miss you two so much these two years I've been gone.My heart ached everyday love, and I wished, I wished that things were different." Serena was saying sadly, brushing Trunks's hair out of his face.He had quite a nasty hit, and though usually cement wouldn't knock him unconscious, seeing her had shocked him. 

Meanwhile, Rini was listening at the door.She was confused.What letter?Why had her mother left and why didn't her father let her know?Why would her mother wish things were different?She was about to announce her presence when her mother began again.

"I see you have not let Rini know her origin yet.You cannot hide it from her forever.She must learn and train.When the time comes, she will have to take my place.Love, why do you insist on hiding her from the truth?Why do you hide her from her people?Why do you hide her from her family?She deserves to know.Still, I will continue your wish that she lives a normal life.It is best I guess.I sense that she is awakening though love.You cannot hide her ancestry from her for much longer." Serena gaved Trunks a light kiss on the lips.

Now Rini was REALLY confused.Her origin?Her ancestry?Take her mother's place?What place?What truth?What people?Family?Her father had told her her grandparents were dead!And her mother would just change the subject!What was going on here?What did her mother mean her father couldn't hide her ancestry much longer?What did her mother mean she was awakening? Confused, Rini began to go down the hall.She then spun around and headed towards the room.

"I heard." Was all Rini had to say to her mother.Her mother gaved her a sad distant smile and merely said, "Ask your father."

As much as Rini pleaded and asked and begged and complained, her mother would not give in.Finally, fustrated, Rini left.She never noticed a crescent moon flaring to life on her forehead and let out a burst of energy that hit the wall.She never noticed as the wall absorbed the energy.She did, however, feel a slight heat on her forehead and feel slightly tired, as if she had lost some energy.

Had she turned around and stayed longer, she would have seen her mother smile.She would have seen as her mother turned to face the sleeping form of her father and say, "As I told you, she is awakening.Her powers that had lied dormant for years are surfacing…and there is nothing love, that you can do now to hide her from her destiny." And with that, Serena waved a hand over Trunks's face awakening him from his slumber.

"Sleep well?" She asked cheerfully.He looked at her strangly.

"What did I miss?"he asked, a bit fearful at what the answer might be.After all, the wall out in the hall WAS glimmering with energy.

"Oh nothing….just that Rini's dormant powers are awakening and the time is coming for her to train and so on." Serena cheerfully replied.Trunks eyes widened.

"WHAT?!??!?!?!When?!?!How?!?!?!Did you tell her?!?!" He inquired.

"Its true, just now, she was angry, and no, I felt it was best that you tell her.You are, after all, the one who wanted to hide her from her ancestry."Serena answered.

"This is not happening…" Trunks sighed.He looked up as he felt Serena's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…cheer up…it's not the end of the world.And it was bound to happen sooner or later.It's already quite late as it is!She should have begun to hone her powers when they first appeared at age 2 than to have just leave them and let them become dormant!She IS going to take my place when the time comes." Serena said.He sighed.

"Hai…I guess that's true…demo…"

"But nothing!If you don't let her know, what do you think will happen when she turns 18 and receives her birthright during the transformation?And what do you think will happen when suddenly, suiters begin to appear for her at age 14 or 16.And these suiters aren't exactly normal by human standards neither!" Serena pointed out.Trunks sighed in defeat.

"Hai hai….I hate it when you're right" he grumbled.Serena offered him a smile that never quite reached her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for!Friends?" she stuck out her hand, as if to say forget about the past, start on the future.

"Friends.." he said,shaking her hand.

'Though I want more….' Both thought.

************************************

"So she left already?" Trunks asked Serena.

"For the millionth time, HAI!" Serena said, exasperated.

"Gomen nasai Serena, but she's only ten!" Trunks reasoned.

"Hai!And Capsule Corp.her HOME is only a block from here!She's capable of that!She knows the city like the palm of her hand." Serena argued.

"Alright…I'll go now." Trunks said reluntantly.Of course he knew Rini knew her way home…she had walked home before.But it was an excuse to stay with Serena longer…and he WAS worried of Rini a bit…but as Serena said, her powers were awakening now.And if she was even the tiniest bit scared, a blast would have been let off.

"Bai bai Trunks!"Serena waved.He waved back.Serena went to the next room with Melissa in it.

"Come on Melissa, I'll drive you home." And with that, the two left the house also.

***********************************

When Trunks got home, he noticed one thing.It was too silent.

"Rini?" he called out.Getting no answer, he searched for her ki.He found it in the building…in his bedroom? He went to his bedroom. As he turned on the light switch, he found her sitting on his bed. Numerous of his things were thrown around the room…as if she had been searching for something. However, the things he still had that had belonged to Serena had been neatly folded in a pile or neatly placed somewhere.

"Rini…what were you doing?" He asked and it was then that he noticed his daughter's angry tearfilled crimson eyes.

"WHAT'S THIS?!?!?!" She asked him, bringing forth a letter. Comprehensioned dawned to him as her found out what letter it was. He remembered when Rini told him she would have a hard time forgiving the reason her mother left…and the letter that clearly stated WHY Serena left. The letter…she had found the letter…the same letter he had read two years ago. The letter that Serena had written him….the night she had left.

*************************************

And that, dear readers, conclude this chapter..I'm sleepy and its almost two in the morning…and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! ^-^ till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya minna…

Hiya minna….since I'm having fun having messages for some of the reviewers in the AN I figured everytime I had something to say to a reviewer, I'd just write down here^-^

Everyone who reviewed- Thanks!gives great big bear hug

Fluorite- Gomen, didn't find your tissue…did you find it?And your story Hotaru no Tsubasa is much better than mine and deserves a complimentary somethingcan't think of what^-^, not mine^-^hugs

Thunderwing- Thanks for the compliment, demo I don't deserve it^-^hugs

CyberAngelOne-Hai…writing another x-over fic…and thanx for the compliment^-^ hugs

Kawaiikoneko24- of course you're not a baka!^-^…as for the evil ending…eh…looks at the advancing Kawaiikoneko24 nervouslyeheheh….um….eh..gotta go!!runs out screamingcomes back, hugs, then runs out again

Zgurl- I can just end it there because I stop typing^-^hugs

Fate's Child- NNNOOO!!!YOU CAN'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!!NOOO!! don't worry, you're not crazy…and remember…always listen to the voices in your head!^_~ hugs

Naishinnou-Yep...left you guys in suspence…and u know what?I think I will again!^-^hugs

Anime Princess- yep…but I don't know if I 'll have them be a family soon or not..just hafta wait and see!^_~hugs

Mellie- OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OKtake deep breathe OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK…ok…I'll end the message thereI think I got all the mores..^-^hugs

And to everyone else-thanks for reviewing!!hugs some more…

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows…they wouldn't give it to me for freepouts

Coming Home-Ch.3

*******RECAP*********

"WHAT'S THIS?!?!?!" She asked him, bringing forth a letter. Comprehensione dawned to him as he found out what letter it was. He remembered when Rini told him she would have a hard time forgiving the reason her mother left…and the letter clearly stated WHY Serena left. The letter…she had found the letter…the same letter he had read two years ago. The letter that Serena had written him….the night she had left.

***********************

"WELL??!?!?!" Rini demanded.

"Look Rini, I can explain…."Trunks said, suddenly feeling as if HE was the child and she the parent.

"Don't bother!You made mommy leave!!And you didn't tell me!YOU HURT MOM!!!!!YOU DROVE HER AWAY!!!IT'S YOUR FAULT MOM LEFT TWO YEARS AGO!!!WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE HER??!!WHY DID YOU LIE TO HER?!??!?!YOU DON'T DESERVE MOMMY!!!!" Rini screamed, tears running down her cheeks, and her clenched fist drew blood, due to her nails digging into her skin.

"Rini…I…" Trunks faltered…what was the use?She was right.He DID drive Serena away, it WAS his fault she left, he DIDN'T deserve Serena….but he DID love her…more than they would know.His ignorance drove Serena away and his secrets will most likely drive Rini away.He looked up as he heard the slam of a door downstairs.Rini had left.She had left.He laughed at the situation.She truly took after her mother.Both had left him…and it was his fault.He fell to his knees, sobbing.His hand clutched where his heart was…the pain there was too intense…the agony was excruciating.

***********************

"Rini!What are you doing here?" Serena cried out, surprised as a sobbing Rini ran into her arms.

"Rini…what's wrong?" Serena asked, her motherly instinct taking immediate control.

"Mo…mommy…"Rini sobbed.Serena's face took a motherly look.

"Shh…oh Rini…" Serena comforted Rini.Rini, for one, didn't care if she was acting like she was a five years old…her beloved mother left because of her father.When Rini had finally calmed down, Serena brought her to the living room and sat her on the couch.She left to make some cocoaAN:what? I drink cocoa in the spring/summer… and when she returned, she gaved a cup to Rini.

"So care to talk about it?"Serena asked.

"I…I…I found the letter." Serena's face drained of all colors when she heard this, and remained that way as Rini began to tell her what happened.

"And I'm sorry that he droved you away!" Rini finished.

"Oh Rini…it's not your fault…nor your father…" Serena said as she and Rini both put their cocoa on the table, and Serena went over to Rini and held her.Rini fell asleep and Serena put her to bed.She then proceeded to call Trunks.

"C'mon Trunks…pick up…" Serena muttered.

"Hello?"a gloomy voice answered.

"Hey Trunks…want to talk about it?" Serena asked.

"Iie…I assume Rini is there?"

"Hai…do…do you want to come over or for me to bring Rini over?" Serena asked.

"Iie…let her stay tonight…"Trunks replied despondently.

"Trunks?"

"Hai?"

"Don't worry about it…she'll come around…" Serena heard Trunks sigh.

"Hai….demo…"

"No buts…she'll forgive you in time."Serena grinned.

"Hai…but will _I_ ever forgive myself?" he asked, then went silent as he realized what he said.

"Trunks?What do you mean?" Serena asked, hope flaring in her voice.

"N…nothing!I…I have to go…I have work to do." And with that, he hung up.Serena sighed and looked at the phone.

"So you didn't change love…no…it's still work before your family." Serena sighed, tears threatening to fall.She sighed and went to enter the guestroom where Rini was tucked in.

"Sleep tight…princess." Serena kissed Rini goodnight and left the room.Walking into her own bedroom, she opened the top drawer of her dresser.Taking a picture out, she smiled.

"Goodnight….love." Serena stared lovingly at the picture of Trunks and her on their first anniversary, right before he completely ignored her.It was the night Rini was conceived and the last day Trunks paid any heed to Serena.They both were smiling in the picture, Trunks's arm was slung around Serena's shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.Sighing, she looked up at the moon, shining brightly against the night sky. 

"Goodnight…my love." Serena sighed, looking at the moon.

************************

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corperation, Trunks rubbed his temples.Thinking of his life, he reflected on his friends and family.His mother and father were furious when they found out Serena had left, his father especially.AN…for those reading my other fic, can you tell I like Vegeta approving of Trunks and Serena?^-^The rest of the Z team were devastated.When they reflected on the biggest mistake of his life, they reflected on Serena leaving.And he didn't disagree with them.He sighed.His mother and father now lived elsewhere, giving him the house and he and Bra were the co-owners of the Capsule Corp.Bra was living with her husband elsewhere also.Sighing once more, he looked up at the moon.

"Goodnight Sere…love."

**************************

Should I end it there????Well?Should I??? Nah…I had a long Author's note!^-^.

**************************

"Goodnight Dad!" Mamoru called out.

"Goodnight Mamoru." Darien left his son's bedroom.He went into his bedroom and as he was getting to bed, he thought of a certain blond haired blue eyed person.She looked like an angel…too bad she was taken.Or was she?She DID leave two years ago…and whose to say that she's not single?With that thought happily in mind, Darien went to bed.

'Oh yes….you will be mine Serena.' Was Darien's last thought.Hm….should I make him evil or good?

******************

"Rini….Rini…wake up." Serena gently shooked Rini.Getting no response, she tried again.

"Rini…you're going to be late for school…Rini?GET UP!!"still no response.Suddenly, Serena grinned evilly as she got an idea.Going downstairs, she got two pitchers, one filled with ice and the other, ice cold water.Going back into Rini's room, she placed the pitchers on the nightstand and pulled Rini up into a sitting position.Getting the pitcher of ice, she pulled the back of Rini's shirt so she could pour the ice in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rini cried out, shooting out of bed.She danced around the room, trying to rid herself of the ice cubes in her shirt.Serena grabbed the pitcher of water and poured it on Rini, ceasing her from her 'dance.'

"Now hon, you'll be late for school." Rini's eyes widened and she ran even faster than usual as there WAS still ice in her shirt.

"WAIT!!MY STUFF!!MY STUFF IS BACK WITH DAD!!"

"No, he came by to drop it off.Here you go, now go change and get dressed and I'll drive you to school." Serena ordered.

"Hai mama." Rini ran to the bathroom, grinning.She had missed saying hai mama to her mother.

******************

"Mom…you're going to embarrass me!!" Rini whined as Serena and she walked into the school building.

"No Rini…you're teacher WILL know why you didn't do your homework…and why you're late." Serena stated, her voice in a final tone.Rini sighed.No use arguing for something you'll just lose.

Opening the classroom door, Rini went in, followed by Serena.

"Rini Briefs!Care to explain why you are late?" Mrs. NeedanameAN:…so I need a name for the teacher…^_~ asked.

"Gomen, but it was all my fault." Serena ansered.Mrs. Needaname looked at her.

"And who are you?"she asked.

"Miss. Tsukino, Rini's mother." Serena replied.No one noticed a young boy's eyes flashed as he eagerly wrote this down.He might be getting a mother AND a sister!

"Rini's mother?But she left two years ago." Mrs. Needaname argued.

"Hai, I did.But now I am here." Serena said simply.

"But…why is your name Miss. Tsukino?"

"I changed it back into my maiden name." Serena answered.

"So why was Rini late?"

"She was over at my house for the night, and we were catching up.She went to sleep late and I forgot to wake her up earlier.Also, she doesn't has her homework as a result of my coming back." Serena answered.

"Uh huh…but your appearance or no appearance, she SHOULD have done her homework." Mrs. Needaname said.

"But I just told you that we were catching up with each other and shouldn't family come before anything else?" Serena asked.

"You're one to talk, leaving Rini like that." Mrs. Needaname said arrogantly, receiving a glare from Rini.She felt energy soaring through her.Serena noticed this and grinned slightly.

"Well Mrs. Needaname, I guess you're right.I cannot be saying that family came before everything else.HOWEVER!!!I didn't say family came before anything else, I said it SHOULD come before everything else.And also…"Serena looked at the children in the class.

"I should say this to you outside." Serena stated and both women went outside the classroom.The class tried to peer out the window on the door.

"Wow Rini, your mom is way super cool!Fighting with the teacher!" Melissa stated.Rini grinned proudly.Mrs. Needaname's jaw dropped and her face paled as Serena stated something.Smiling, Serena spun around, opened the door and grabbed Rini's hand.

"Where are we going?" Rini asked.

"Out…you are no longer attending this school….or at least, not today.That IS ok, right Mrs. Needaname?" Serena glanced at Mrs. Needaname, who was still in shock.Walking out the school, Rini was curious.

"What did you tell Mrs. Needaname?"

"The truth."

"And what was that?"

"That I'm the new principle of the school."

*********************

Ok…that's the chapter…bad ending I know..oi…couldn't think of another way to end it…so figured…hey why not? So anyways, REVIEW!!! Pwetty pwease? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya minna

Hiya minna!Darien is going to be evil because I got a lot of requests for him to be evil.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!^-^gives all a BBBBIIIIGGGGG hug

Naishinnou-blushesthanks but my story isn't that good and is definetly not one of the best of the best stories…thanks though!^-^hugs

Kawaiikoneko24- I don't always have to end the chapter at a bad spot…I just choose toducks to avoid flying objects courtesy of Kawaiikoneko24…NNOOOO!!! DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO YOURSELF!!!!!!eyes begin to water NNNOOOO!!!!!!…oh..you're not going to do anything bad to yourself?hugs till Kawaiikoneko24 is blue from lack of oxygen

Thunderwing- Thanks for the compliment and once again, no I don't deserve the compliment because were it not for you and the rest of the reviewers, I wouldn't be writing this fic nor probably any other fic…and I only try to write the fic to the best of my ability for the readers and reviewers^-^hugs

To everyone else- hey…you're reading my fic! Thanks!hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows because the owners weren't willing to give me the shows for free….

Ch. 4

**********Recap***********

"Out…you are no longer attending this school….or at least, not today.That IS ok, right Mrs. Needaname?" Serena glanced at Mrs. Needaname, who was still in shock.Walking out the school, Rini was curious.

"What did you tell Mrs. Needaname?"

"The truth."

"And what was that?"

"That I'm the new principle of the school."

***************************

"WHA?????" Rini was, to say the least, shocked.

"I'm the new principle." Serena stated calmly.

"Since when?How?Why didn't you tell me?"

"Since about a week ago, a bit before your old principle moved out of the office.As for how, I'll tell you when the time comes.I didn't tell you because I was waiting till the right moment." Serena answered.

"Demo….demo….you're going to be at my school working…..and….demo…." Rini trailed off as she thought of the pros and cons of this new fact.She grinned.The pros definitely outdid the cons in this!

"Alright mom….so what are we going to do for the rest of the day." Rini asked.Suspicious of her daughter's behavior, Serena looked sternly at Rini.

"I don't know why you're so happy with this all of a sudden when you were objecting to it just before, but know this.You will NOT receive any special treatments from me.When we are there, I will be the mean principal."Serena informed.Rini groaned.Now, the cons outdid the pros.

"Come on Rini, we'll swing by your dad's office.I want to talk to him about something.And then we'll go shopping, eat, catch the movies and go out for some ice cream.Sounds good to you?" Serena asked.

"Hai!" Rini nodded her head enthusiastically.Serena grinned and let out a soft laugh.

"Well, lets get going!"

*************************

"WHAT?!??!!NEW PRINCIPAL OF THE SCHOOL??!?!?!SHE WAS SENT THERE TO RELAX AND TO MAKE UP WITH TRUNKS AND SHE GOES AND WORK?!?!?!?!?!?!THAT IS SO LIKE THAT MEATBALLS FOR BRAINS!!!"Rei didn't take the news of Serena's new job as well as Rini had.

"Well Rei, think of it this way…Serena will get to see Rini more." Ami offered.

"But she's suppose to be relaxing and making up with Trunks!" Rei pointed out the reason for sending Serena away.

"And now she's going to be busy with this job." Artemis finished.

"Well girls…cats…we'll just have to make sure she won't be busy with this job then huh?" Lita announced.

"And how do we do that?" Mina asked.

"Simple…make sure the kids behave themselves…the school is running smooth as ice…and maybe cast a few spells here and there." Rei answered.

"You guys, we shouldn't…Sere might be mad if she finds out." Ami pointed out.

"AMI!!!!!Come on!Don't you want to help Sere?Just come on and help us!" everyone turned and looked at her, she blushed.

"Well, now you can't say you were warned and I can say you ganged up on me and forced me too!" Ami stated, before grabbing a book of spells out of her sub-space pocket.The others blinked…what Ami said actually made sense…and it was VERY logical…she wouldn't get in trouble as much as the others if she had said that they had ganged up on her…so in a way…she would be getting off easy from Serena's temper.

"There's a reason why she's the smartest of us all." Amara muttered.

"She thinks ahead and warns us so that she doesn't get the brunt of Serena's temper." The others finished.

*******************************

"Mr. Briefs?Your daughter and a Miss. Tsukino is here to see you." Mrs. Amploiee, Trunks's secretary announced.Trunks looked up surprised.Rini should have been at school.And Serena was here?

"Send them in!" Trunks ordered.

"Hi Trunks.Hard at work as usual I see." Serena greeted.Trunks winced inwardly at the greeting.

"Hi father." Rini greeted him, a hint of ice in her voice.He winced visibly this time.Serena gaved Rini a stern look.

"Hi you two.Rini, shouldn't you be at school?" Trunks looked at Rini.

"Hai!Demo, mama took me out of class." Rini answered.Trunks looked at Serena, and asked why.

"Because Mrs. Needaname, her teacher, is nothing but an arrogant, moronic, snobby, no good teacher.She and I got into an argument about family and school because she wouldn't accept Rini's reason for being late and not having her homework so I pulled Rini out of class." Serena answered.

"And why was Rini late and didn't have her homework?"

"Because of last night and she didn't get a chance to do her homework with my appearance and once again, last night." Serena answered.Trunks winced at the mention of the previous night.

"That is still no excuse to pull her out of class!What do you think the teacher will do once Rini goes back?What if Rini gets in trouble because of your actions?Did you even stop to THINK about your actions." Trunks questioned, getting angry.

"First of all, you weren't there, you don't know WHAT she said." Serena hissed at Trunks.

"Secondly, I'm surprised you care now…considering I did the same thing BEFORE I left and you didn't even notice." Trunks winced once more.

"And lastly, the teacher will do nothing when Rini gets back or she'll deal with me.If anyone has a problem with Rini being pulled out of class, they will answer to me.And yes, I did think of my action.Why, I explained it to Mrs. Needaname right before I pulled Rini out of class!" Serena answered the last part cheerfully.

"The principal will call!I just KNOW the principal will call!" Trunks groaned.

"Oh I doubt that."Serena replied.

"No…the principal WILL call." Trunks moaned, massaging his temple.This continued for the next five minutes.

"Fine!You want the principal to call!?!?!" Serena whipped out a cell phone and excused herself from the room, saying she had to make a call.A moment later, Mrs. Imma Amploiee poked her head into Trunks's office.

"Mr. Briefs?The principal of Noenames ElementaryAN:…so I can't think of a name….but Noenames Elementary sounds kinda nice. School would like to speak with you on line one."

"Thank you Imma." Trunks thanked.

"Hello?" Trunks answered the phone.Serena suddenly appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, talking on her cell.

"Hello Mr. Briefs, I'm Ms. Tsukino, the principal of Noenames Elementary.I have called to inform you that Rini is excused for being pulled out of class today." Serena stated.Trunks dropped the phone.

"Serena…your…_you're_ the new principal of the school?" he asked, shocked.

"Hai.Anyways, I came to talk to you about something else." Serena turned to Rini who grudgingly left the room.She closed the door and leaned against it, trying to hear what her parents were talking about.

"So what did you want to talk about.Or do you want to talk about Rini?" Trunks asked.

"Hai, I did.Her powers are awakening, as you know.I was thinking that perhaps when I leave, she should come with me." Serena got right to the point.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Demo Trunks, Rini's powers are awakening and she must be trained!" Serena argued.

"No, I won't have it!"

"Trunks!Rini MUST be trained to use her powers!What do you think will happen if she doesn't train and her emotions run haywire?" Serena asked.

"I don't care!She will NOT be trained in magic nor will she be going with you!" Trunks retorted.

"Trunks!Listen to me!It is important that Rini be trained!She IS a scout!It IS her birthright!She IS next in line for the throne!Her people want to meet her!She MUST train not only her powers, but learn to run the kingdom!She is the sole heiress to the kingdom!You mustn't forget that!Nor must you forget that she is the heiress to the Imperium Silver Crystal!She must be trained to use it properly!This is her birthright!" Serena argued, angry at Trunk's stubbornness.

"Maybe so, but you can find another person!" Trunks argued.Serena half growled, half laughed.

"Do you think it is that easy?That I can just replace Rini?Well, it isn't!You know the only one who can control the Silver Crystal is the Lunarian queen and princess!You MUST have the royal bloodline of Serenity running through your veins!She is a descendant of the first moon queen, the goddess Selene!The moon chose her as its new Sailor Scout AND you know that the royal princess is ALWAYS a sailor scout!Only moon royalty can harness the powers of the moon!Others die trying!You cannot take this away from her!YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY HER BIRTHRIGHT!"Serena was outraged.

"She will live a normal life!She will NOT be trained to fight nor use magic!She will NOT be the next queen of the moon!She will LIVE A NORMAL LIFE HERE ON EARHT!" Trunks was equally outraged.Rini was all he had left of Serena…she was his only reason for continuing with life…Serena couldn't take her away!

"SHE IS THE HEIRESS TO A KINGDOM!THE HIGH PRINCESS OF THE SILVER ALLIANCE!SOLE HEIRESS TO THETHRONE OF THE MOON AND GALAXY!THE SOLE HEIRESS TO THE IMPERIUM SILVER CRYSTAL!!!YOU CANNOT HIDE THE TRUTH FROM HER FOREVER!!HER POWERS ARE ONCE AGAIN AWAKENING!!I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU AND LET HER POWERS GO DORMANT AGAIN!!IT CANNOT!IT WILL NOT THIS TIME!DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF SHE CANNOT CONTROL HER POWERS??!?!?IT WILL CONSUME HER AND KILL HER!!!DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO OUR DAUGHTER?!??!?!" Serena was shouting and luckily, no one was around to hear what she was saying.

"No….no…." Trunks, who had been previously standing up and leaning against the desk, fell down onto his seat.

"But I don't want her to lose her childhood…" he sighed in defeat.Serena took on an understanding face.

"I know…I don't want her to lose her childhood neither, but what do you think will happen when, on her 18th birthday, she wakes up to find that she has silver hair and a glowing crescent moon on her forehead?When suddenly, mysterious objects begin to pop out of seemingly no where and are for her?When invitations for balls in places that she never heard of from people that she never knew pops out of no where.Believe me, there ARE kingdoms that would send her presents and invitations for balls to her when she doesn't know what is going on.There WILL be princes and kings coming to her in hopes of courting her when she turnes 14 and in hopes of her hand in marriage at the age of 16.How do you think you will explain all of that to her?And what do you think will happen when I die?"Serena asked.Trunks looked up, startled.His eye mixed of emotions.Serena was surprise to see fear and sadness as one of them when she mentioned her death.

"Is there a problem I don't know of on the moon?" Trunks asked, fearing for his love's life.He never showed it, but he truly did care for his now ex-wife.

"Iie, but I will not rule it forever.Rini will be ruling when I am gone.When I die, the scouts, the people, and perhaps even her court will come looking for her!And you cannot forget if she cannot control her powers, it may consume her and die." Serena reminded him.

"Is there a possibility that her powers won't kill her if it goes untrained?" Trunks asked. Serena sighed.She hated doing this, taking away Rini from him when she knew that Rini was Trunks's hope.

"Would you want to take the chance?" she asked quietly.Trunks shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"When…how…how long do I have with her?" he asked quietly.

"Approximately a month…but I think I'll stay for another month so two months." Serena answered.Trunks gaved a weak grin.

"So I still have time….to earn both my forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?Both?" Serena was confused.

***********************************

Outside, Rini was shocked.She was a princess?She had powers?What was the crystal?She had a court?She was a scout?What was a scout…could it be…could her mother be talking about the mythical Sailor Scouts?What was going on?What powers?What crystal?How could she be the princess of the galaxy?What WAS GOING ON??

She leaned closer to the door to hear better what was being said.But she leaned to close and was about to hit the door.To stop the fall, she grabbed the first thing she saw, which just happened to be the door knob.It twisted.The door opened.She found herself greeting the floor with frantically waving arms.

***********************************

"Yes…both their forgivness…I hurt two of the most important ladies in my life…and I want their forgiveness." Trunks closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Serena turned her head so he could not see the hurt he had just inflicted upon her.So there was another woman.She probably deserved Trunks and made him happy.'Why didn't I know about her?' Serena questioned herself.'Because you havn't watched Trunks as much as Rini…she was probably never around when you watched Trunks, or both he and Rini.While you were busy watching Rini, Trunks was probably going out having the time of his life with her!' Her mind answered, breaking her heart.

"Serena…Rini is only one of the lady I spoke of.The other is-" Trunks stopped as the door opened and a figure fell face first into the floor.

"RINI!"

************************************

Ok…..Chapter ends theregrins …..please remember to review!!!!I insist!^_~


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya minna

Hiya minna!Thanks to everyone who reviewed!^-^hugs

Zgurl- NO!!!DON'T PULL OUT YOUR HAIR!!!…if you have an annoying younger sibling…pull out theirs!^-^hugs

Thunderwing- Don't want to start an argument neither^-^…still disagree about the compliments…^-^;;;…gulps as Thunderwing glares…eheheh…runs out of the room, come back, hugs, and then runs again

Kai-Oo-Shin- Hai!Tunks isn't the emotional punching bag…finally…heheh…I needed SOMEONE to be the punching bag…and it made the most sense for it to be him ^-^ hugs

Naishinnou-LOL…betcha hate those cliffies huh?grins nervously as everyone glares heheh…well…it just wouldn't be right if I ended a chapter without a cliffy would it now?^-^hugs

Koneko-chan-NNNOO!! DON'T EVEN THINK OF HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!!…I don't want you to…bottom lip quivers….DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!!!hugs  
  


Kawaiikoneko24- Thanks for the credit!^-^HEY!! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!!!sees Kawaiikoneko24 approaching… NNNOOO!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!…if you do…then Trunks and Serena might not get together because I might be too hurt to continue writing this or it'll take longer for them to get together….babbles on and grins as Kawaiikoneko24 thinks about this…^-^hugs

Anime Princess- Nope…not trying to make you mad…just aggravated!^_~hugs but run away as Anime Princess glower

To everyone reading this- HEY! Thanks for reading my fic.hugs

To those planning to read without reviewing- SHAME SHAME SHAME!!!^-^

Disclaimer- :::cries:::The owners….won't…give their shows up….they didn't want me to take the shows off their hands….:::cries:::

Coming Home- Ch. 5

*******Recap*********************

"Serena…Rini is only one of the lady I spoke of.The other is-" Trunks stopped as the door opened and a figure fell face first into the floor.

"RINI!"

********************************

"Rini!What are you doing here??Were you ease dropping?How much did you hear?" Serena demanded.

"I…uh…dropped in…" Rini replied sheepishly, getting off the floor.

"Rini…how much did you hear?" Trunks asked.

"Everything…"Rini looked at the floor, then looked back up, her eyes filled with fire.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!" she demanded to know.Her parents looked at each other.

"We wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible…"Trunks began.

"That is until your powers awakened." Serena finished.

"But you said that you won't listen to daddy and let my powers go dormant again!"

"Hai I did small lady." Serena looked at Trunks, as if to ask if she could or couldn't tell Rini.Trunks nodded his consent.

"Small Lady, go to the car.We'll go to my place and I'll explain there." Serena told Rini and Rini complied.After Rini left, Serena turned to Trunks.

"Trunks…what were you going to say before Rini dropped in?" she asked.

"Huh?Oh…Rini is but one of the lady I want the forgiveness of." Before Trunks could continue, Serena interrupted with a sad smile.

"The other lady must really be special…" she said sadly.

"Oh she is…she's sweet…gentle…caring…compassionate, funny, cheerful…she has a smile that'll brighten up anyone's day.She's like a ray of light piercing through everyone's darkness.She's full of laughter…life…joy.Her laughter is like tiny bells…ringing merrily.And when she's sad, the whole room seems to darken, and when she's happy, the whole room lights up.She…is forgiving..and innocent…not even the downside of life can make her lose her innocence."Trunks smiled, remembering his good times with Serena.

"Wow…she sounds really….nice…I'd like to meet her sometimes." Serena said sadly.Trunks's eyes widened in shock.She didn't know who he was talking about??

"Well…I guess I should go now." Serena quickly left.

"Serena, wait!" But it was too late, Serena had left.

"The gods and goddesses must hate me…" Trunks muttered to himself, staring mournfully at the closed door.

******************************

"Stupid girl!Do you honestly think that he loves you?!?!?You don't deserve him!!" Serena berated herself as she walked to her car.Seeing Rini, she put on a smile.

"Hey Rini, I'll explain when we get home."Rini looked at her mother worriedly.Looking at Capsule Corperation, she saw her father looking out of his office window, staring longingly at her mother.She looked at her mother.She remembered seeing her mother staring wistfully at a picture of her father once.She gaved a faint smile…she had to get them back together!They still loved each other!…Now the problem was…how?And she WOULD be needing help….

******************************

"Hurry up!We haven't all day!" Rei and the rest of the scouts impatiently waited for Mina.

"Horses holds you!" Mina retorted.The others sweat dropped anime style.

"That's HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Rei called out.

"Well…I was close!" Mina came bouncing down the stairs.

"Finally!What took so long?!??!" Amara demanded.

"I had to pack!"

"Figures…" Lita muttered.Mina glared at her.

"You guys…we have to go!Now!" Ami headed towards the portal Pluto had summoned.One by one the girls stepped through.

*******************************

"So you're the queen of the moon???And the galaxy?And I'm the future queen?" Rini asked, awed.

"Hai…you are also to train to take my place as the leader of the sailor scouts, Sailor Moon." Serena continued.

"Sugoi!…but mama…what's the silver crystal?"

"As I told you, it is the family heirloom…" Serena answered.She continued.

"It is also one of the most powerful stone in the universe and only the royal princess or queen of the moon can use it.If others try, they will be severely injured or punished.Remember though, the crystal can kill its holder when used to its full strength as it does feed off of its wielder's energy.So it is to be used only in dire need." 

"Hai mama.Mama?"

"Hai?"

"Who are the other scouts?Who is my court?How do you live without oxygen and how come no one knows there is life on the moon?" 

"The other scouts are your aunts of course!Mizuno Ami, scout of wisdom and ice, queen of Mercury.Sailor Mercury.Hino Rei, scout of fire and queen of the fiery planet, Mars.Sailor Mars.Kino Lita, scout ofthunder and lightning, of nature, queen of Jupiter.Sailor Jupiter.Aino Mina, scout of love and beauty, queen of the love planet, Venus.Sailor Venus.The inner senshis.AN:..is it me or does having their dubbed name and correct last name sound weird?Tenoh Amara, scout of the heavens and queen of Uranus.Sailor Uranus.Kaioh Michelle, scout of the seas and queen of Neptune.Sailor Neptune.Meioh Trista, scout of the netherworld and of time, guardian of the Gates of Time.Queen of Pluto, Sailor Pluto.Tomoe Hotaru, scout of destruction, death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn. Queen of Saturn. The outer senshis. I am queen Serenity, of the moon kingdom and Milky Way Galaxy, scout of light, Sailor Moon. And you, my daughter, is Sailor Chibi Moon, the moon's future protector. The scouts are my court and their daughters/successors will be your court." Serena finished just as a portal opened and out came the scouts, piling on top of one another.

"Scouts!! What are you doing here? Who is taking care of the kingdom? Is something wrong?" Serena cried out, alarm. After untangling themselves from the others, they grinned sheepishly.

"No your majesty, everything is fine, Luna and Artemis are taking care of the kingdom and we're here on vacation also." Trista answered.

"AUNTIES!!"Rini ran into the scouts' arms.

"Hey Rini." They each greeted.

"So you're the scouts?" Rini asked.

"Hai."

"And why didn't you tell me?" She half demanded and half asked. The others smiled. The princess in her was showing.

"It was against that baka of a father of your's wishes." Amara muttered a few more choiced words.

"Amara!" Amara looked at Serena, who gaved her a stern gaze. She grinned sheepishly.

"Eheheh…well…Rini…we have a lot of catching up to do!"Amara changed the subject. Serena sighed. 'Looks like Rini isn't going to be in school tomorrow neither….'

***********************************

RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG….RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG….RRRIIIINNGG….RRRR-CRASH!!!! The phone shattered into a million pieces as Trunks flung it on the other side of the room. Thinking he finally had peace and quiet, he sighed in relief.

'What idiot would call at 2 in the morning?' he thought. RING! The phone rung again

"ARG!!!" He stomped over the new ringing phoneAN: he had two in the room…don't ask why and picked it up.

"YEAH?!?!?!" his angry faced vanished as he heard the voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Trunks, how's everything?" Bulma asked.

"Hey mom, its…fine."

"Well, that's nice. I just called to see if you know that Serena is back. The others sensed her ki a while ago. I meant to call sooner…but…I got sidetracked."

"Hai mom, I met her actually. She's the new principal of Noename Elementary School."

"You mean Rini's school?"

"Hai."

"Oh, well, we'll have to drop by sometimes. Alright, I have to go now."

"Hai mom. Wait! WE?"

"Hai…the Z team." 

"Oh. Well, ja ne!"

"Hai, ja ne!"

Trunks sighed…and looked at the clock. He groaned. Yep…the heavens REALLY hate him. It was two thirty in the morning and he had to get up at five in the morning to finish unfinished work. He groaned.

******************************

Lookie! No cliffie!^-^ arn'tcha proud of megrins please REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	6. Writers block

Hey minna

Disclaimer- tee hee…no disclaimer needed for this message at least I don' t think so…^-^;;;

******************************************

To the readers of either of my stories:True Destiny or Coming Home

Hey minna!I'm afraid I have some bad news…I've got a case of writer's block.-_-;;;…I had already planned the next few chapters out for both my stories, demo, being the baka I am, I never thought to write them down-_-;;;…and now….well…I have a case of writer's block…^-^;;; runs away from angry readers Gomen nasai minna!I'll try to beat my writer's block asap…and with school coming up, it shouldn't take too long to beat!^-^;;Gomen nasai!

~Star_Siren


	7. Chapter 6

Hi minna

Hi minna!Thanks to the reviewers for the previous chapter..^-^Also..I'm making this chapter up as I go along so it might not be good^-^;;;;

CERES- They'll get back together..eventually…I can't decide when…I'm still deciding which ideas to use right now…

Naishinnou-…sigh…I like the queen of cliffies title..guess I'll hafta put more cliffies from now on..sigh..grins evily

Kawaiikoneko24- eep! Don't hurt me!

Zgurl- feel free to pull who ever's hair u wish..just not mine!^-^..as for your comment on my writer's block…eheheh…so how do u like your new home?Its completed with padded walls and everything!^_~

Anime Princess- Strangle me? But why?:::cries:::

Diclaimer- Dontcha hate these? Nope…last time I checked, I don't own either shows…but feel free to think I do!^-^

Coming Home-Ch.6

**************************

"Oooohhhhh nnnnnnooooooooo….." Serena groaned yet again as the Mina, Lita and Rei all got a look in their eyes again.The scouts were talking about Trunks and Serena worried as she saw the strange looks the three received in their eyes.

Meanwhile, Rini, too, had noticed the devious gleams in the three girls' eyes.She grinned…it looked like she found the help she would need to bring her parents back together again.

"Huh?What?Sorry I wasn't listening...." Rini's thoughts were interrupted as Serena asked her a question.

"I just wanted to know if you felt tired.You haven't been paying attention to your aunts." Serena asked.

"No…no…I just…spaced out for a minute."

"Yeah…she _IS_ your daughter after all Serena." Rei teased.

"And _what's_ THAT suppose to mean?" the other scouts sighed as the ageless tongue war began.Rini watched on in fascination.Who knew that two of the infamous legendary scouts could be so childish?She watched as the tongue war was finally broken by the other scouts.

"Mina?Rei?Lita?" the three respective scouts turned when Rini called them.

"Hai?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" They exchanged glances.Rini had the same look on her face as Serena had in the past when she was planning something.The other scouts looked on in mild confusion as the three scouts and Rini left the room to talk.

************************

"TRUNKS!YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!!!" Bra's voice echoed in the empty halls.Trunks sighed.Just his luck.Just when he was about to go home and relax, the gang arrives.

"Hisweetywhere'sRiniohnevermind,she'snothereisshe?" Trunks blinked, trying to comprehend what his mother was trying to say.

"Um..repeat that?" He asked tiredly.Bulma blinked and scowled at the snickering Vegeta.AN:..so Vegeta's OOC…isn't he always in my other story?^-^

"Is Rini here?"

"No mom, Serena came by yesterday and now she's with Ser-" he was interrupted.

"Serena's here? I knew it!!!"

"Brat!Where is that onna?!?!?!!"

"Sere's back?"

"You already talked to Serena?"

"What she say?"

"WHAT?!?!And you didn't tell us?!?!" ChiChi screamed at Trunks, earning several stares.

"ChiChi…we knew remember?The guys told us when they sensed her ki?..oh you poor thing, age must be catching up to you."Bulma shook her head sadly.ChiChi growled.

"And what's THAT suppose to mean?!!"

"Oh just that your getting old."

"WHAT?!?!?!! _I'm_ old??!!?!OO!!! You better…" the others sighed as ChiChi and Bulma continued to argue.Ever since the scouts had left to be with their princess/queen, Bulma and ChiChi seemed to have taken it upon themselves to carry the traditional arguments that Rei and Serena often had.Krillen looked around and blinked, noticing one problem.

"Hey guys?" everyone turned to Krillen.

"Eheheh…where's Trunks?"

***********************************

Trunks sighed.Everyone loved Serena, and no one could understand HOW he had lost her.To be honest, he, himself, couldn't really understand how he had lost her.He sighed again.It would only be a matter of time before the others realized that he had taken off.

He had left, unnoticed, through the window and had immediately taken to the sky, enjoying the view below.So caught up with themselves and hearing that he had already spoken to Serena that no one seemed to notice he had taken off into the night sky.

"I wonder what Sere and Rini are doing.."

***********************************

"So Mamoru, find out anything important today?" Darien asked his son.

"Hai dad!We got a new principal and-"

"Not that kind of importance!About your friend, Rini's mom!"

"I know!She's the new principal of our school!And she's not married and…" Darien ignored his sons chattering.

'So she's single huh? Not for long..' He grinned.

**************************************

"So what did you want to talk to us about Rini?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, spill girl, you're up to something huh?" Mina prodded.

"Come on Rini, you know you can trust us." Lita put in.

"Hai I know.Um…you see…mom and dad aren't together…" Rini began.The older girls exchanged a look. 

'Is Rini really thinking what I think she's thinking?' ran through their minds.

"And you see…I _know_ that they still love each other, you can see it when they look at each other…and when mom left dad was really upset and lonely and when mom came back I saw her looking at a picture of dad with this sad look in her eyes…and so I thought that maybe..um…we should put them back together and Aunt Mina, you ARE the goddess of love and beauty right?" Rini finished.The girls grinned and nodded.

'She IS thinking what I think she's thinking!' They all thought before turning back to Rini.

"Of course I'll help you Rini!Those two lunkheads deserve each other!Besides, it'll do your mom good!" Rei agreed.

"Count me in!" Lita rubbed her hand excitedly.

"YEAH!!I'll put those two together if it's the last thing I do!Just leave it to me Rini!I'll make those two realize they need each other and are so in love with each other, it'll make you sick!Just leave it up to me Rini, goddess of love and beauty!" Mina winked and gaved her V for victory sign.The girls sweatdropped anime style.

'I hope asking Mina was a good idea…' Rini thought nervously.

******************************

Unfortunately…I don't know what should happen next, thus…this is where the chapter ends.. Gomen for the short chapter…I still have my case of writer's block-_-;;…sigh..well, review!!!! I'll try to post more asap!^-^;;


	8. Chapter 7

Hey minna!  Heheh…gomen nasai for not posting sooner, but my writers block^^()()…heheh  Arigato for reviewing minna!

Kaylie-chan- ^^ Darien will NEVER get Sere in any of my story…well…..at least in any x-over fics…and if he does, he'll either be dead or dumped.^^V

Zgurl- You mean I checked into the asylum for no reason?? sighs….o well…..i can run into the walls here and not get hurt^^V

Naishinnou- ACK! I didn't realize it wasn't a cliffie…well…a good cliffie! As soon as I get over my writers block, theres gonna be A LOT of cliffies!^^V

Disclaimer- Sorry to dissapoint you, but I don't own either shows

Coming Home Ch. 7

********Recap*************

"And you see…I _know_ that they still love each other, you can see it when they look at each other…and when mom left dad was really upset and lonely and when mom came back I saw her looking at a picture of dad with this sad look in her eyes…and so I thought that maybe..um…we should put them back together and Aunt Mina, you ARE the goddess of love and beauty right?" Rini finished.  The girls grinned and nodded.

'She IS thinking what I think she's thinking!' They all thought before turning back to Rini.

"Of course I'll help you Rini!  Those two lunkheads deserve each other!  Besides, it'll do your mom good!" Rei agreed.

"Count me in!" Lita rubbed her hand excitedly.

"YEAH!!  I'll put those two together if it's the last thing I do!  Just leave it to me Rini!  I'll make those two realize they need each other and are so in love with each other, it'll make you sick!  Just leave it up to me Rini, goddess of love and beauty!" Mina winked and gaved her V for victory sign.  The girls sweatdropped anime style.

'I hope asking Mina was a good idea…' Rini thought nervously.

***************************

"OUT!!! OUT!!! OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" roared one ticked off Trunks. Trunks' face was red and his eyes twitching.  Steam could be seen coming from his ears and it was an understatement to say that he was mad.  His breathing was labored and Trunks glared at the sources of his anger.

Goku, Goten, Bra, Krillen and Yamcha cringed slightly.

"But we're just trying to help!!!" Bra whined.

"YOU are on vacation and ARE NOT SUPOSE TO BE HERE!!!  THEY are RUINING THE COMPANY!!" Trunks glared at her.

"Well, its not our fault!  Besides, it's not like the mess is even noticeable!" Goten argued.  Trunks merely pointed around the room.

Coffee was dripping to the carpet from Trunks' desk and some stains from the coffee could be seen on his shirt.  Glass from the departed coffee mug layed shattered on the floor.  Papers, in whole pieces and in shreds were scattered, no, thrown everywhere in the office.  A couch had been tipped over and then torn to shreds, compliments of Yamcha and Krillen.  Files poured from the fallen battered file cabinets and glass from vases sparkled in the sunlight on the now stained carpet.  All over the room, furnitures layed in shambles, as did decorations.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY OFFICE!!!" Trunks roared.  Goku and Goten, oblivious to everything looked around the office.

"Hey Trunks…did you redecorate it or something while we were helping?" Goten ask.

"Trunks…there's something different about your office…NO!!! THE INNOCENT COFFEE IS GONE!!!!!" Goku stared horrified, as the last of the coffee was absorbed by the coffee.  Everyone sighed and sweatdropped anime style.

"..Eheheh…Trunks?  We were just trying to help." Krillen laughed nervously.

"So you call ruining my suit, shredding valuable documents with valuable information, spilling coffee, breaking and ruining all of the furniture,  breaking all of my decorations, spilling drinks on documents, breaking the file cabinet and shredding some files of important clients, scaring away clients and tearing apart my office is HElPING?!?!?!"

"Uh…."

"OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" within a second, everyone had left.  Before the door shut, Trunks could hear Goku.

"I know what he did to his office!  He repainted it!"

***************************

"Mamoru!  What's this I hear about you setting off a stink bomb in the classroom?!?" Miss. Tsukino asked sternly.  On the other end of the desk, Mamoru shranked in his seat.

"Uh…well…I…I…I…I wanted to see how fast we could run out of the classroom." Mamoru stuttered.

Serena sighed.  Mamoru gulped as he looked at the two figures beside him, Lita and Haruka, both of whom were glaring at him.  He looked at the two figures behind Miss. Tsukino.  Rei and Ami both looked at him.  Seeing the three other girls glare at him, Ami offered him a sympathetic smile.  The poor boy didn't know what he just did.  It was not wise to anger the three tempermental senshis!

"Mamoru, I'm afraid I'll have to call your father.  I won't punish you severely now, but only because your files are clean.  If you do it again, however, I'm afraid I will have no choice.

Mamoru gaved a sigh of relief.  For a moment, he thought she was going to make him stay with the other four people with her.  He didn't mind the blue haired one lady, but the other two ladies seemed dangerous.  And the blond man seemed the most dangerous of all. AN: Haruka's dressed like a guy so he thinks she's a guy.

Just as he was leaving the office, Serena called out after him.

"Tomorrow, you'll have to spend the day with Ami, Haruka, Lita, and Rei so they can watch you!"

Mamoru groaned.  Tomorrow was going to come too soon…..way to soon.  He slowly walked back to class with only one thought in mind.

'This better be worth it dad!'

******************************

Trunks slumped on the couch.  Today had been a long day.  First, Goku, Goten, Bra, Krillen and Yamcha had appeared at work, saying they were there to help him.  He knew that they were only trying to find out the scoop between him and Serena though.  They had ruined EVERYTHING! After his office was finally cleaned, he had planned to go through all the documents and files to see what he had to replace.  Looking at the disorganized pile, he had decided to call his secretary, Mrs. Amploiee.  Together, they sorted it out.  It took three hours, but they had finished.  Then afterwards, he had to call and apologize to all the clients that had been victims of the terrible fivesome.  He sighed and looked up.

"You hate me huh?" he asked the gods and goddesses.

*******Up in the Heavens*********** 

A chorus of replies came to Trunks' question.

"YES!!" could be heard from all gods and goddesses in the heavens.

******In the Underworld***********

"YES!" Shinigami and Shinimegami answered to Trunks questions.  He sighed and shook his head.  Mortals…they never learned.  To get to a god's good side, you shouldn't break the heart of someone they all held dear to them.

*******************************

Serena sighed, eyeing the candle on her vanity, a gift from the heavens, when she had visited the gods and goddesses, wanting to personally let them know of her engagement with Trunks.  The candle was no ordinary candle.  It had been elegantly designed to resemble a rose encircled by a variety of flowers.  It didn't even look like a candle, resembling a crystal more, especially when the light hit it, sending a shower of sparkles and light around the room.  It was an ancient candle, that, legend had it, could not be lighted by any mortal…nor immortal.  The candle could only be lighted by one things…the greatest of all loves.  It was rumored that when the candle was lit, which happened about a total of two times since the beginning of time, time stood still, stars danced, the cosmos rejoiced, and everywhere in the universe, a shower of purity shone.  Of course, that was all rumors.  No one knew exactly where the rumor originated from, nor from who.  The rumor was probably as old as the candle itself!  No one completely understood the rumor, especially the shower of purity.

Serena sighed.  She had never seen the candle lit, though she had seen the candle burst into a shower of light and rays for no apparent reasons.  She never understood these showers of light and rays, but she believed it to be the closest she would ever get the see the candle lit.  Something that, chances are, she never will see neither.  Picking up a brush, she began the long task of brushing her hair.  When she was finished with the seemingly long tasked, she left her room.  She had to contact Luna.

*****************************

"Hurry up Mina!" Rei glared at the blond girl.

"These things takes time!" Mina retorted.

"Girls!  Please, lets just get this done as quickly as possible so mom and dad can get back together!" Rini pleaded.  Mina's room had been changed.  In the center of the room a small pond rested.  The pond was surrounded a variety of flowers, with cherry blossoms and rose petals decorating the pond water.  Candles between the flowers were the only source of light in the room.

"SH!! Do you want someone to hear us?!?" Lita whispered loudly.

"Alright, everyone, I found the spell!" With that said, Mina plopped down next to the pond, a spell book in hand.  The other girls followed suit, each on a different side so that they were forming a wall around the pond.  AN: anyone know what I mean?…it's a really small pond^^()()

The rest of the girls watched in anticipation as Mina began the chant.  As she began, she lit rose candles and placed them in the water to float.  Her eyes began to drift down in conversation, finally closing as she began the chant in a voice that was not her own. 

I seek the wisdom of the planetary star

Of love and of beauty

I seek the aid of my guardian planetary star, Venus

I seek the answers of the heart

Show me the answers

Let me heal

Primeval scars

 Hearts apart

Hearts Confined

What once shown

Now no longer

Confined feelings

I command if thee

Show yourselves

I command of thee!

What was taken

Now return

What was hidden

Now expose

I command of thee

Show yourselves!

Mina's eyes snapped open, her eyes glowing ambers.  Rini watched in amazement as her eyes began to change back to its cheery grey blue and then once again back to the glowing amber orbs.  She gasped when Rei and Lita began to glow their respective planetary colors.  So amazed that she never noticed as she too began to glow her respective aura color.  She felt a strange essence overtake her and, in sync with the other girls, her eyes closed as a mystical voice that was not her own overtook her body.  The same happened for the other girls.

"What was once hidden

Now expose

I command of thee

Show yourselves!"

The essence currently in control of each girl's body continued to chant the last verse.  Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the girls aura returned to normal, no longer visual and each slumped down, drained.

"What?!?!" Rini gasped as each candle flickered out and the flowers surrounding the pond glowed once, before withering.

"It is done." And with that, Mina slumped down, her room returning to normal.

"Girls?  What's going on?" Serena entered the room.

*********************************

In Serena's room, a lone crystalline candle suddenly flared to life, sending a variety of light and glitter everywhere.

********************************

Hey minna!  Gomen but I can't seem to get over my writer's block so the chapter is short^^()()()().  Heheh…well.. REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!^^V()() ja minna!


	9. Chapter 8

Oheyo minna!^-^ I'M OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!dances around and its all thanks to kesha () and her flaming my story…heheh…weird huh?  Anyways, thnx to kesha () for helping me with my writer's blockI'm still not sure how her flame inspired me…but I know it did because right after I read her review, I got ideas^-^V  Arigato to everyone who reviewed and to the readers.

Sailorstarlight111- ^-^ arigato for the idea, I might use it^-^..oh..i hope your in a better mood =^-^=

Silver_tenshi- waves hi! ^-^ arigato for the compliment, I hope I can live up to your expectations.^-^

Kesha ()- Arigato, if it wasn't for your review, I would still have my writer's block….btw..can you tell me what's wrong with my story so I can improve it?

All the readers and reviewers- ARIGATO!!!

Disclaimer-…T_T…I don't own either showscries

Coming Home Ch. 8

******Recap*****

"What?!?!" Rini gasped as each candle flickered out and the flowers surrounding the pond glowed once, before withering.

"It is done." And with that, Mina slumped down, her room returning to normal.

"Girls, what's going on?" Serena entered the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Serena's room, a long crystalline candle suddenly flared to life, sending a variety of light and glitter everywhere.

******End******

"Girls?!?!!  WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?"  Serena shrieked, running towards the three elder girls.

"N..n..nothing mom." Rini was still staring at the still forms of Mina, Lita and Rei.

"H..hai Sere…n..nothing you should be w…worried about."  Rei smiled weakly.

"H.hai…we…we were just showing Rini some spells and uh…got carried away." Lita smiled at Serena faintly.

"What sort of spells?"  Lita, Rei and Rini exchanged glances, unsure what to say.  Luckily, they didn't have to.

"Ughh.." Mina slowly regained consciousness and in an instant, Serena was at her side.  Rei and Lita slowly got up and went to Mina's side and Rini quickly followed.  She watched as Serena began to lecture the girls about overdoing it.  Not really listening, Rini was looking around for a sign that their spell had worked.  Confused as she saw no difference in anything, she looked up just in time to see Serena usher Lita and Rei out of Mina's room so Mina could rest.

"Rini, you look tired, go to bed and rest alright?  You too girls!"  Serena said sternly.

"Hai mama." Rini replied.  Serena led Rei and Lita out of the room and into their own.  Rini stayed with Mina a bit, and Mina smiled.

"It takes time Rini."   Rini looked at Mina.

"How long will it take?"

"There's no exact time, it differs for everyone."  Serena had just come in and misinterpreted Rini's question as her asking how long it will take before she masters the art of spells.

"Now go along and rest!"  Serena and Rini left the room, leaving the already sleeping Mina to rest.

**************************

Darien Chiba whistled merrily as he entered his house, and he had every reason to be in a good mood.  He had just talked to a certain Miss. Serena Tsukino, and even if it HAD been about Mamoru, he had still managed to steer the conversation and find out that she was currently single, not dating anyone.  Now all that was needed was for Mamoru to keep creating trouble so that he would have to go in for a "conference".  Not only that, but his boss had just told him that he had been chosen to represent the company in trying to strike a deal with the famous Capsule Corporations.

Thinking about Rini, his grin faltered slightly.  He had met her father, oddly enough named Trunks on several occasions.  They never really talked, only acknowledging each other with a nod and a word here and there.  He didn't know anything about Rini and Trunks, only that Trunks owned a wealthy company.  What company he didn't know and it suddenly occurred him that he didn't even know their last name.  Worse still, he didn't know whether or not Serena was still hung on that Trunks.  Shrugging off the idea that Serena might still like, if not love Trunks, he laughed.  Afterall, what woman in her right state of mind would choose Trunks over him?!?  Laughing arrogantly, he thought of what life would be with Serena.  Of course, she, like any sane woman, would worship him. AN:starts to gag.. I can't believe I just wrote that!

************************

The Next Day

************************

"ChiChi…I'm really worried about Vegeta."  Bulma confided in her friend.

"What?  Why?"  ChiChi was confused.

"Yeah!  I'm worried too, Goku chirped.  "I went to see if he wanted to spar with me and he said he had better things to do than spar!"

ChiChi's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and he's calling me Bulma and saying please and thank you!"  Bulma was EXTREMELY worried about her husband now.  It wasn't like him to accept a good spar and even more, to not act as if he wasn't all high and mighty.  She wondered briefly if Vegeta had hit his head like Goku and ended up being NICE!   Or maybe he just decided to be nice.

'Nah..THAT would be the day!  Vegeta?  Actually deciding to be nice for once?!?!  HAH!'

************************

Vegeta smirked.  He knew he had them worried and possibly wondering about his sanity, but he had to be nice to them otherwise they wouldn't leave him alone!  He frowned, wondering if it would have just been easier to take off without having to be nice, but then realized that someone would have just tracked him down.  He sighed, wishing he would never have to be so..so…HUMBLE again.  When Kakarott had wanted to spar, he had barely managed to turn down the offer.  He had taken off immediately before he could change his mind.  It had taken all of his years of self control to turn down the offer and he couldn't help but regret it.  However, that look on his mate's face when he had called her by her given name and said please and thank you was enough to make him decide then to do that more often, just to make her keep her mouth closed.  He would prefer that no one find out what he was planning on doing.  Imagine the high and mighty prince /king of saiyins, playing a match maker!

Vegeta had decided the only way his brat and his brat's ex-mate would get back together was if they were given a few…shoves here and there.  Of course, he would have to act as if he couldn't care less about them being together, merely caring that the royal line of Vegeta-Sai wouldn't end with his brat.  After all, if his brat and the moon queen didn't get back together, there would be no heir.  As that pink haired child of his brat could not inherit the throne without her mother being WITH her father, it was crucial that the family got back together.  And besides…it wouldn't hurt him the least bit to have a strong daughter-in-law…who just HAPPENED to be royalty.  There was also the fact that he was quite fond of the Lunarian queen, but he would prefer to carry that fact to his grave.

Smirking he landed at his destination, Noenames Elementary School.  Ignoring the looks he was receiving from the kids at the playground and passerbys, he made his way to the school.

*************************

Trunks was having a nice day.  Oh yes, nothing would be able to ruin his day.  He had woken up peacefully from a dream about him and Serena.  He had just struck a deal with a very important client and finished all his paper works.  Oh yes, today was a very good day.  There was no trouble, no problems.  He was just returning from his lunch break.  Entering the door into the C.C building, his day came crumbling down.  Amidst an EXTREMELY messy room and shocked employees, Goten, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and Chou-zu were running around, trying to clean up the mess.

"HURRY UP!!  TRUNKS'S KI IS REALLY CLOSE AND IF I DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, I'D SAY HE WAS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Goten was yelling.

"C'mon, we have to clean all this up before he comes back!!" Krillen was yelling and running frantically.  

"Ahem."  Everyone turned their attention to the subject at the door.

"Care to explain whats going on?" Trunks glanced at Goten, Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and Chou-zu, his ki rising quickly.

************************

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!" Mamoru cried out, throwing food in the cafateria.  Lita, Rei, Ami and a disgruntled Amara had left Mamoru to eat his lunch without their supervision.  They had left to talk to the principal.  Immediately, the cafeteria became the site of chaos.  Children running wherever, food flying everywhere, tables and chairs overturned, etc…  And so this was how Amara, Ami, Lita and Rei found the cafeteria when they returned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Amara roared, just as the door to the cafeteria opened.  Everyone stopped what they were doing, but not before some curry hit a certain short tempered Saiyin prince/king.

*************************

^-^ heheh…Chapter ends there^-^.  Remember…REVIEW!^-^V It never hurts.  Gomen, the chapter isn't long.


	10. Chapter 9

Oheyo minna!  Heheh…arigato to those who reviewed!!^-^

Fluorite Kattara- hmm…what IS the world coming to..first Vegeta's being nice AND playing matchmaker..gasp IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!            ^.~

Anthony () –well, I'm glad you think so^-^

Minna- arigato for reading my story!^-^

Disclaimer- glare at the lawyers that just threatened to put me in a room filled with 10 Mamorus and Dariens…I don't own either shows…happy?glares at the lawyers who nods

Coming Home Ch. 9

*****Recap*********

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!" Mamoru cried out, throwing food in the cafateria. Lita, Rei, Ami and a disgruntled Amara had left Mamoru to eat his lunch without their supervision. They had left to talk to the principal. Immediately, the cafeteria became the site of chaos. Children running wherever, food flying everywhere, tables and chairs overturned, etc… And so this was how Amara, Ami, Lita and Rei found the cafeteria when they returned.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!" Amara roared, just as the door to the cafeteria opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing, but not before some curry hit a certain short tempered Saiyin prince/king.

**********************

The whole cafeteria became silent in a matter of  half a second.  No one moved, breathed or even blinked.  Amara, Ami, Lita and Rei watched the figure at the door, unsure of what his reaction would be.  Ok, scratch that, they KNEW what his reaction would be and Dende help them, it was NOT good!

Amara saw it..  That vein popping out on Vegeta's head as his mind began to process what had just happened.  Next, Lita noticed the slight golden aura that had begun to surround Vegeta.  Rei noticed how his muscles had begun to bulge out of his pink BADMAN shirt.  Lastly, Ami noticed his face.  His mouth turned to that ever present frown and his eyes, those ebony eyes burned with fire.  If looks could kill, they would all have been burning in a region far far worse than the deepest darkest region of hell.

"WHO DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta roared.  Silence answered.  With his keen senses, however, Vegeta didn't need a reply.  The curry that had slowly slid down his face held a scent that only one other person in the cafeteria held.   The scent of the ebony haired boy, unsuccessfully hiding behind the table.  Slowly, Vegeta made his way towards the boy.

"Brat…" Vegeta growled at the now shaking boy.

"H…hai Mr. Sir?"

"What's your name brat?" Vegeta's aura began to grow.

"C..C..Chiba, sir.  M..Mamoru Chiba, k…kind sir."  Vegeta stopped.  That name, Chiba sounded familiar.  No matter, he had other pests to…bat off.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"N..n..no sir!! Not me!  I wouldn't do that sir!!!" Mamoru continued to stutter and gab on.

"SHUT UP!  DON'T LIE TO ME YOU USELESS NO GOOD BRAT!!  I KNOW IT WAS YOU!! I CAN SMELL IT!  WELL BRAT!  I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"  Vegeta's aura burst into life.

Amara, Lita, Ami and Rei burst into action.

"VEGETA STOP IT!!!" Amara ran towards the furious prince.

"HE'S JUST A BOY VEGETA!" Lita ran to Mamoru.

"Get…out…of..the…way!" Vegeta growled in a low voice.

"NO!" Lita and Amara both took protective stances in front of Mamoru.

"Very well…" Vegeta brought up two fingers, his index and middle finger, a ki blast beginning to form.  Still, the two girls didn't budge.

"You wouldn't Vegeta." Amara smirked.  "Serena wouldn't forgive you if you did."

Vegeta frowned.  That onna was right.  He weakened the blast visably, so that it was too weak to harm the little brat.  Oh well…might as well give them something to talk about.   With a mental command, the energy at the tip of Vegeta's fingers burst forward, just barely dodging the stunned girls.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Mamoru yelled as the invisible force of the blast threw him to the wall, and three other blasts followed.  The original blast formed a band around his wrist as the three others followed, forming a band on his ankles and wrists, attaching him to the wall.

Vegeta smirked.  This WOULD be fun.  Of course Vegeta wouldn't KILL the poor boy, let him experience a little bit of pain, yes, teach the brat a lesson, yes, but kill him, no.  Vegeta would NEVER stoop that low!  The grounds around Vegeta began to shake and the ceilings began to crumble.  Frantic students screamed in fear as Vegeta powered up.

"VEGETA!!!"  Vegeta stopped.  Turning, he looked at the newcomer.  Serena looked back at him.

**************************

"Well?" Trunks asked, looking expectantly at Goten, Yamcha,  Krillen, Tien and Chou-zu.

"Eheheh…Trunks, buddy, pal…what are you doing here?" Goten lauighted nervously and scratched the back of his head, looking a lot like Goku at the moment.

"I work here…what about you guys?"

"Oh…we were just….uh…" Krillen trailed off.

"In the neighborhood!  Yeah!  We were just in the neighborhood and decided to pay you a little visit!"  Yamcha finished.

"Oh really?  Might I ask about this…ahem…remodeling?" Trunks pointed to the mess in the room, his ki bursting to life around him.  The employees watched on in amazement.

"Uh…" everyone was at a lost for words.  Luckily, they didn't need to think of one.  There was a ki that was rising quickly and it wasn't from Trunks.  They all rushed out of the building and looked out towards the location of the ki.

'Vegeta…' They all thought before taking off into air.

********************************

"Chibi-onna." Vegeta looked at Serena, who was currently taking in the scene.

"What are you doing?!!" Serena glared at Vegeta.  He, in return, smirked.

"It's none of your business chibi-onna." 

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yah huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

:"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

This continued for quite some time, with the cafateria watching in amazement.  Who WAS this mysterious man who could make their respected principal act so childish?  Meanwhile, the scouts were watching Serena make Vegeta forget his dignity in amazement.

"UH HUH!" Serena's fists were clenched in annoyance.

"NA UH!" Vegeta was equally annoyed.

"UH HUH!"

"NAH UH!"

"UH HUH TIMES INFINITY!!!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING!!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too times infinity!"

"Chibi-onna, there is No SUCH THING!!"

"YES THERE IS!! QUIT BEING SUCH A SORE LOSER!"  Serena shouted at Vegeta.  A vein popped out of Vegeta's forehead.

"ONNA!  IN MY OFFICE NOW!!" Vegeta stormed off.  Serena followed him, before a thought struck her.

"Wait!  Vegeta!  You don't have an office!!  You don't even KNOW where the office is!!  You don't work here!  _I_ DO!!  Vegeta!!!  IT'S _MY_ OFFICE!! NOT YOURS!!!" and with that, Serena began to run after the now lost and confused but too proud to admit it Vegeta.

"Uh..that was…different." Lita glanced at the torn up cafeteria.

"What just happened??" Amara asked, slightly dazed.

"Well, according to my comprehension…" Ami began to recap everything that happened when she was interrupted by a group of men bursting through the door, causing the door to fly off its hinges.

"WHERE IS HE?!!?!  IS EVERYONE OK?!?!!?"

"…" silence greeted Trunks, Goten, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, and Chou-zu.

*********************************

"So what's your reason for coming here, Vegeta?"  Serena asked Vegeta, who was currently picking up the shreds of his dignity, due to the..ahem..incident in the cafeteria.

"Onna is holding another ones of those annoying gatherings again."

"Bulma's having a party??"

"That's what she calls it.  Her screeching is…. infuriating my ears and she'll make me deaf if she continues.  She wants you there for some reason."

"Aww Vegeta, I love you too!" Serena dryly replied.

"The party is in two weeks.  You better come, the onna won't stop screeching till she knows you are.  If you don't come, I'll personally see to it that your heart is ripped out."  Vegeta smirked.

"Too late, it's already been done." Serena spoke, quite forlornly.  Vegeta's expression softened somewhat.  He walked over to an opened window.

"He acted as pitiful as you when you left…of course, he IS a weak brat…" and with that, Vegeta took off into air.  Serena smiled slightly.  In his own way, Vegeta was trying to comfort her…in his own…strange…way.  Of course, that was Vegeta and you had to love him.

"Hmm…a party eh?…Guess I should go…" Serena mused before a thought struck her…or rather, two thoughts.

'What time does it start!?!  What am I going to WEAR??!!!'

***************************

Vegeta smirked in midair.  He hadn't COMPLETELY fibbed.  The onna WAS having an annoying social gathering…and she did want Serena to be there.  She just wasn't deafening him with her screeching.  He frowned.  If anyone ever found out what he was doing….well…lets just leave that to your imagination.

****************************

"Briefs…."  Amara hissed between clenched teeth.

"Ur..Amara…" Trunks took a small step back.  After all, Amara could be very..unpredictable.

Ami came up from behind Amara, glaring at Trunks, as did Rei and Lita, both girls cracking their knuckles.  Lita's eyes promised pain and Trunks gulped as he looked at Amara's eyes.  Her eyes promised a slow painful death.  Ami sighed.

"Amara…not here…not now.  You would only hurt her furthermore."  Ami calmly stated.  Amara growled but relaxed from her fighting stance.

"So…what happened here?" Krillen asked, looking around.

"Vegeta…" Rei bowed her head, shaking it sadly as she recalled the incident from earlier.

"And YOUR going to help clean it up." Lita said, her eyes taking a look of a hawk as she examined the mess clearly for the first time.

"WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!!" The guys all yelled, their hands in front of them, shaking side to side.

"PPLLEEAASSEE!??!?!"  Rei asked, her eyes big.

"NO!!!" Trunks began backing away.

"But it would make Sere oh so happy!!"  Ami retorted.  Trunks stopped in his tracks.  The rest of the Z guys groaned.

"It would?"

"Yeah, she'd probably be happy enough to hug you!" Rei's comment caused Amara to sputter and a string of curses flew out of her mouth, much to the chagrain of the kids in the cafeteria.

"Really?!?!" Trunks was, at this moment, hooked.  His eyes had lighten up and were looking at the girls in pure hope.

"Yup!  Too  bad you and the guys aren't going to clean."  Ami grinned.

"What!!?!?  We wouldn't want YOU to have to clean all of this, would we guys??"  Trunks turned to look at the Z guys with him.

"…"

"WOULD WE?!!!?!!"  there was a silent threat.

"No…" the guys sighed and hung their heads in defeat.  With that, they began to clean, Trunks practically jumping up and down.

'What an idiot.' All the girls thought. AN:…gomen..i couldn't resist doing that to Trunks!=^-^=()()

******************************

"Make sure it's perfect!  No wrinkles and I need it ready in two weeks." Darien spoke to the elderly man.  The elderly man's figure was bent, and Darien felt uneasy around the old tailor.  The tailor's face was pail and wrinkly, having an illusion of hanging loosely.  His white hair was bedraggled and his wise pale gray eyes scared Darien to no ends.

"But of course, Mr. Chiba…might I ask what the occasion is?"  The tailor's voice was raspy.

"A business party, I plan to ask the most gorgeous lady to come with me.  Of course, she will agree, she'll have to."  Darien grinned arrogantly.

"Ah, this lady sounds special, dare I ask her name?"  at this, Darien stared contemptibly at the elderly man.  But he was in a good mood and would tell.

"Tsukino, Serena Tsukino."

"And what makes this girl so special?"  The tailor asked, curious.  Darien's eyes flashed, agitated.  

"You are lucky I am in a good mood old man.  Next time, you ought to know your place! And she's special because she's gorgeous, what else?  Soon though, she'll fall into my charms."

"Of course sir, why wouldn't she?  You're a smart, handsome, successful man that no young lady who has anything close to a brain can resist!"  Darien's chest puffed out at this flattery.  His ego boosted another notch.

"You're a smart old man.  You better start another tux, white.  It shouldn't be that long until I come and pick it up for the wedding…after all, after a couple of months, she's bound to marry me." And the egotistical man left.

"So prince charming is trying to woo the princess eh?" the old man smirked, his figure changing.  His white hair grew shoulder length, turning black, his once ancient tanned loose fitting skin transformed into pale youthful tight skin, and his posture stood tall, proud.  Once gray eyes transformed into mysterious violet eyes, and his figure became that of a well-developed young lady.

"Well, we cannot have _that_ now, can we?"  Hotaru grinned and the whole shop disappeared.  The spot it once stood was now a vacant alley.

***************************

sighs Gomen, but try as I might, I cannot come up with a cliffy.sighs…Well, REVIEW!!! Gomen nasai it took so long to get this out!!! I'll try to get the next part out sooner minna!  Until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Oheyo minna!  Gomen nasai, I havn't posted in a while.  My computer caught a virus…..-_-()()..oi…arigato for the reviews! =^-^=

Xena- =^-^= My parents ALWAYS thinks I'm crazy -_-()()

Gakkuri Naishinnou- Mamoru…Usagi…being set up?? gasp…lol…I think I know which story you're talking about=^-^= I like that story too^-^V

Anthony ()- cliffe? What cliffe? really confused here

JLSCORPIO78-..HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS

Artful- can't say I disagree -_-()()

Fluorite kattara- um…your welcome?  =^-^=

Arigato!!  Now on to the story ne?

Disclaimer- I don't own either shows….security dragged me out before I could ask…huffs indignantly trespassing?  Me?!?!  I wasn't trespassing on private property!!! Humph!

Coming Home Ch. 10

****Recap*****

"You're a smart old man. You better start another tux, white. It shouldn't be that long until I come and pick it up for the wedding…after all, after a couple of months, she's bound to marry me." And the egotistical man left.

"So prince charming is trying to woo the princess eh?" the old man smirked, his figure changing. His white hair grew shoulder length, turning black, his once ancient tanned loose fitting skin transformed into pale youthful tight skin, and his posture stood tall, proud. Once gray eyes transformed into mysterious violet eyes, and his figure became that of a well-developed young lady.

"Well, we cannot have _that_ now, can we?" Hotaru grinned and the whole shop disappeared. The spot it once stood was now a vacant alley. 

**************

"So, what's the report???" Trista, Mina and Michelle looked up as Hotaru entered the room.

"Prince Charming is planning to woo the princess….HOW romantic."  Hotaru said, the last two words laced with dripping sarcasm.

"Prince Charming?" Michelle quirked an eyebrow.

"Hai…or as you may know him, the oh so wonderful, oh so great, oh so HANDSOME Mr. Darien Shields." Hotaru spit his name out with venom.

"Eh…I take it you don't like him?" Trista smiled slightly, and eached girls blanched, and would later swore that there was a hint of a SMIRK in Trista's face.

"NO!!" Hotaru huffed indignantly.

"OF COURSE NOT!!  HE'S TRYING TO STEAL SERE FROM TRUNKS!!!" Mina screeched.

"AND he's nothing but a…."  all of the girls present stared, shocked as Hotaru began to rage on why she hated Darien so much.

****************

*crack*crack*crack*crack*  KAAAAAA……

Serena looked up from her desk.  That was odd..she could've sworn she heard some cracks…nah…she was probably imagining it.  But maybe she should go check it out.  It sounded like it was coming from the cafeteria…no…the girls would handle it.  They knew what they were doing.  A small sweatdrop appeared as memories of all the times Amara, Mina and she use to blow up the science lab, as well as some other ***choice* **classes, much to the horror of Rei, Trista and Ami.

'Hm….maybe I SHOULD check it out….' Serena thought again.  'Nah….whats the worst that can happen?  It's not like the whole cafeteria will collapse…'

*crack*

Serena frowned…there was that sound again.  'Maybe I should……nah!!!  I trust the girls…besides…I shouldn't worry!  Nothing will happen…'

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena jumped as the room shook a bit.  Plaster fell down, as well as decorations.  She took off, running towards the cafeteria as soon as the shaking stopped.

'Then again……I COULD be wrong!!!'

**************

"Huh?" Vegeta stopped and turned around in mid air.  That was weird..he could've sworn he just heard a rumble in the distant.  It sounded like something had just been destroyed, and if it was one thing Vegeta knew all too well, it was the sound of destruction.  

'Nah..probably just the damn wind…weak planet…'

And Vegeta took off once again, berating himself for even showing a small sign that could have shown someone he actually CARED if something was being destroyed…even if no one was there to witness him.

**************

"Nonononononono!!!  This is NOT happening…all a dream..all a dream…all a dream….." Serena silently muttered to herself.  Amara, Ami, Lita and Rei glared at Trunks, Goten and the rest of the Z team present.  It WAS their fault.  Afterall, THEY AN-the girls couldn't make a whole wall collapse!!

"Eheheh…um…..HE DID IT!!!" and various fingers were pointed to various people.  Serena glared at all the pointing Z team.

She looked at all of them in the eyes, her eyes lingering on Trunks.  She frowned as she felt a strange sensation creep through her…if she didn't know better…she'd think someone had done something to her…it felt like a spell….nah!  No one was dumb enough to do that…were they?

Meanwhile, Trunks was staring at Serena, when he felt something creep in him, only to vanish a second later.  He frowned.  He couldn't figure out what that was, he didn't even have a clue.  That was odd…and he didn't like odd…especially when he didn't even know how to decipher it.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked up to see a fuming Serena.  'Oi…'

"Eheheh……GOTEN DID IT!!!!!" and with that, Trunks flew off of the BBBIIIIGGG gap that was once the wall of the cafeteria.  Tien, Chou-zu, Yamcha and Krillen followed, leaving behind a gaping frantic Goten, trying to desperately to get away.  But alas, it was in vain, as each of the girls had grabbed his arm, and well…the fact that he WAS being dragged out of the cafeteria by the hole that was once the door didn't help him.  Nope..not at all…of course, neither was the stream of astounded, yet still chattering kids that was surround the group (the girls and Goten), following them to wherever they went.  He had only a second to worry about his punishment and wonder why the kids weren't frantic that a wall had just collapsed before Amara, Lita, Rei and even AMI began to yell at him. He cringed, his saiyen ears ringing at the volume of their voice.

Serena sighed, looking at the mess.

'Maybe I should have come earlier….maybe I shouldn't work here…..I will never hate another teacher ever again….hm….I wonder if this ever happened before….oi….the school board is NOT going to like this…maybe I could take an early retirement…I AM over 1000 years old…but then again…I only LOOK 21…oi…who let the guys in anyways?!?!' Serena thought.  She looked around, a sob escaping her lips before she became silent.  Giving one last look at the demolished cafeteria, she sighed and left.  She had scanned the cafeteria, and searched for kis.  No one was in the cafeteria…no one was hurt, a miracle in itself.  She frowned, realizing now that she had been too busy completating things in her office that she hadn't even realized that some of the Z guys were in the school.  She stopped right there, in the hall, not even a yard away from the cafeteria and vowed to quit if something worse than the still present, but ruined cafeteria happened.  Once done with the vow, she patted herself on the back and decided to head to her office to call the school board, and call parents to come pick up their children

*crack crack*  Serena stopped, and turned around.  The cafeteria was still there.  Slowly, she turned back around and began to walk  NOTHING could make this day any worse.

*crack*…BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……But then again she COULD be wrong…..

She turned around, slightly floating in air.  The cafeteria was gone…completely gone.

"Well..looks like I'm not the principal anymore.." Serena said, a faint smile gracing her lips.  After all, who WOULD want to be principal of the school after all this?

As she went down the hallway, teachers all came out of their classroom (all empty as it was a small school and every student had the same lunch period) , took one look at the area that once held the cafeteria, turned back, looked at Miss. Tsukino, took a second to realize what happened, another second to realize why Miss. Tsukino had a strange look on her face, and followed quickly behind Miss. Tsukino, each with the same thought in their heads.

'No caf, no staff….'AN- staff is referring to the teachers and school faculty etc….

Meanwhile…a lone teacher ran as quick as possible and stopped right in front of the rubble formerly known as the cafeteria.  She gasped and fell, unconscious.  And so, as all the students, teachers, Goten, the S-girls, etc… filed out of the school in an orderly line, Mrs. Needaname AN-heheh..remember her?? lying before the missing cafeteria, unconscious.

********************

"SON GOTEN!!!  YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!  WHY I OUGHT TO THROW YOU OUT, TAKE AWAY EATING PRIVLEDGES!!  KEEP YOU FROM TRAINING!!!  I OUGHT TO-" ChiChi stopped in the middle of her rant.  She had just seen Goten's escorts.

"S..Serena??  Girls??  Is it really you??"  ChiChi asked, tears threatening to come.

"Hai Chi…it's been a while ne?"  The girls, had escorted Goten to his parent's home.AN- he already moved out…  OF course, this was after all the students had been sent home, calming Rini down, all the teachers silently leaving, calming Rini down,  keeping Amara from killing Darien when he asked Serena out, calming Rini down, going to the house to get the missing S-senshi, calming Rini down, Rini FINALLY calming down, having Amara call forth a gust of wind and a large cloud, having to calm down the again frantic Rini down as she realized the cloud, which wasn't Nimbus, was their ride, and finally, Rini CALMING down.  Once they had gotten to the Son's residence, news had already spread.  ChiChi, apparently, heard the news too, and did the math, concluding that Goten had something to do with it.  After all, why would all the students in the school say that a group of strange men had been cleaning, when one man slipped on a banana, fell on the guy in front of him, who in turn fell on the guy next to him etc… and after a while of untangling their limbs, the one in the very bottom was finally able to jump up.  It was just too bad that there was still people on top of him and the force of him getting up threw them all into a wall, creating a big hole.  Well…all she needed to hair were the words, " lilac hair, strong, flew," and she automatically knew that Goten had something to do with it.  After all, if Trunks was in trouble, Goten was too.  It was like Ying and Yang, you don' have one without the other.

"Hi ChiChi….mind if we drop him off here?" Amara asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Of course not!!  Why don't you stay for a while, I just finished cooking, and well…since GOTEN WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY FOOD," here she glared at her youngest son, " theres plenty for all of you!"

"Domo arigato, Son-san."  Ami and Michelle said, bowing to be polite.

"We'd love to stay."  Serena grinned.

"Demo, why did you cook for Goten?" Makoto asked.

"Didn't you know?  Everyone's coming over today!!  The whole gang is coming…well…I think Trunks is working…demo..he needs a break!"  ChiChi replied.  It was then that Goten realized he really wasn't getting any food.

"BUT MMOOOOOMM!!  I'M HUNGRY!!!!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE!!!  I didn't raise you to be a barbarian!  Honestly, sometimes I just don't know what to do with you!  Humph…I knew I shouldn't have trained you when you were younger…but nooo…I just HAD to teach you to fight, it would be what Goku wanted.  Humph!  Well, that teaches me, I swear…." And ChiChi began to drone on and on.

"…eh…." Everyone stood, a sweatdrop appearing as ChiChi continued.

"…eh…riiiiiiight…"

****************************

"……...GGIIIIRRLLLLLSSSS!!!!" the saiyens winced as all the Z-girls squealed.  They had all just arrived at the picnic and well, it was a big reunion.  Right away, the Z girls had spotted the S girls and if the squeal had anything to do with it, the saiyens would be deaf by the end of the hour.

~~~An hour later~~~

GOTEN!! I SAID NO EATING!! OUT!! OUT!!! OOUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!"ChiChi roared, furious with Goten.  He had just been caught grabbing a rather large basket of food.

"But moooom…."

"Don't mom ME mister!!  Up to your old room!"  and Goten stomped off to his room, sulking like a child.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!!" he yelled, as he slammed the door.  AN- my little brother use to do that when we were lil babies=^-^=

"Eh…." Everyone stared at ChiChi.

"WHAT?!!?!"  She yelled out, and everyone quickly resumed whatever they were doing before, mainly chatting, only to stop as Goten stomped back down the stairs.  He gaved ChiChi a package, turned, and stomped back upstairs.

Taking one look at the package, ChiChi burst into laughter.  A tear ran down her cheek as she continued laughing.  As everyone stared, confused, she laughed and headed to the kitchen.

On the floor, the package was revealed to actually be a movie, titled "Straight-Haired Sue".  The straight in "Straight-Haired Sue" was crossed out, and replaced with Curly-Haired, and Sue was changed into ChiChi. AN-…heheh…I don't think anyone gets it….just to tell you, it's a lil joke in my family which you prob won't get unless your in my family..hm…=^-^=  

"Eh…I don't get it…" Krillen said just as ChiChi appeared with four large baskets, overfilled with food.  She brought it upstairs, left it in front of Goten's room, and knocked on his door, before coming back downstairs.  Goten's door opened, a woop of joy was heard, and the flash of colors that was Goten was seen running down the stairs.  He ran to his mom, and gaved her a big big big big big big big big BIG bear hug.

"Eh…G..Goten…I…can't..breathe…" ChiChi's face was turning blue.

"eheh…gomen mom…eheheh…." Goten laughed, scratching the back of his head, and looking disturbingly a lot like Goku.  Flashing his mom the famous Son smile, he ran back upstairs and wooped for joy.

"…..what just happened??…."

"Hm….I think.."  Goku put on a thoughtful face.

"Yes??"  Everyone turned to him, with the exception of ChiChi.

"I think that…"

"Yes Goku?!??" everyone leaned closer in anticipation.

"I think that Goten was trying to tell me I'm hungry!" Goku replied cheerfully.  Everyone fell down anime style.

"Gosh, was it something I said?"

"Stupid Kakarot."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice Vegeta!"

"Do you think I care?!!"

"Hey you two!  Don't start!"  Bulma ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do, baka onna!  I am the prince of all saiyens and…"

"And all I'm hearing is blah blah blah blah blah!" Bulma interrupted as Vegeta began to drone on.

"WHAT!!?!!  ONNA!!"

"Hey…look what I found!!"  Rini was suddenly heard yelling.  Somewhere between Vegeta and Bulma's argument, she had crept upstairs. She was now at the bottom of the stairs, holding an object…a…sharp…object….

"NNEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!"  Goku shouted the alarm.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  Rini watched in fascination as all hell broke loose.

 Goku ran, jumping over furnitures, finally jumping up into the air and clinging onto the chandelier.  Serena screeched and jumped, clinging onto the first person she saw, in this case, an unexpected Vegeta.  Surprised, Vegeta stumbled back a bit, accidently stepping on Puar's tail.  Puar let out an inhumane screech, and started clawing at the object closest to her, namely, Tien.  Tien bent down to pick up Puar, when one of her claws scratched his eyes.  In pain, Tien jumped back, knocking over a lamp which in turn crashed right next to a jumpy Bra, who in turn jumped back into Pan, who stumbled back into her mother, who was carrying a VERY hot cup of tea, which crashed and spilt on a certain area of Yamcha's..ahem..pants.  In unimaginable pain, Yamcha ran around the room, arms flailing about, one of which accidently smacked Amara, who stumbled back onto Michelle, who had Hotaru in front of her, who was playing with Trista's hair, who was designing Minako's hair, who was putting on Ami's make up, who was taking a tray of cookies from Lita.  The tray flew into the air as Ami fell, hitting Lita in the head, knocking her to the ground, unfortunately for Chou-Zu who had been between Lita and Ami and was now the cushion for Lita's fall.
    
    Amara got up, and ran after Yamcha, who had smacked into Master Roshi, who in turn stumbled into Turtle, who had gone into his shell, which, after Roshi began to flail his arm about, flew into the air, and landed on top of an unsuspecting Oolong, who let out such a loud squeal, that Bulma, who had been right next to him, jumped up in surprise and, wearing stilettos, shouted in pain as she landed, falling to the ground as her ankle was sprained.  Gohan, in trying to help Bulma, tripped over the still form of Lita, and fell on top of her, sending the tray into the air once again, and this time, hitting Krillen in the head.  The stunned Krillen looked up, unfortunately, right into the light, and blinded for the time, stumbled around, knocking over the table, which landed on Rei, who, in a fit of fury and surprise, accidently let out a spark of flame, which unfortunately, reached 17's hair, and in a fit of panic, 17 tripped over Turtle and began to roll around, and "patting" his hair, trying to put out the flames.  Unfortunately, as 17 was rolling around, his hair somehow managed to get to close to 18's pants, which caught on fire, and 18, in trying to put it out, staggered onto Amara, who fell back onto Marron, who fell back onto the now just able to see Krillen, who in turn, stumbled back onto Serena, who was still in Vegeta's arm.  This resulted in Serena falling out of Vegeta's arms, and in grabbing something close to her, grabbed Krillen who fell on top of her, and, surprised, Serena's leg jutted out, only to kick Vegeta in his..ahem.. "forest" area, bringing him down to his knees.  Unfortunatly, his hand landed not so lightly on Krillen's stomach, which added weight to the load on a panicked Serena, whose crescent moon was present and let out a fiery beam in a perfect circle around the people.  The beam of light sparked into a fiery silver flame, surrounding the rather large group in a raging inferno.  As if that wasn't enough, with a large crack, the chandelier holding Goku fell down, bringing Goku with it, shattering into thousands of pieces, shards embedding themselves onto people.  And Goku..Goku was...well...Goku was on top of a VERY large pile of people...a large pile of UNCOSCIOUS HURT people.
    
    "Alright guys, it's- OH DENDE-SAMA HELP ME!!!"  ChiChi came into the room.
    
    "Hey Aunt ChiChi!  Did you know Uncle Goku and Mama are afraid of needles??" Rini chirped, excited over the chaos caused by one needle.
    
    "Hey mom...what's all that racket down there...sound like someone OH SWEET DENDE WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!!?"  Goten shouted, coming out of his room.
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    ChiChi just stared.
    
    "Mom?"
    
    ChiChi stared.  Goten was worried now.
    
    "Mom?"
    
    No reply.
    
    "HEY UNCLE GOTEN!!  LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!"  Rini showed her "uncle" the sharp object.
    
    "AAAAHHH!!!!  NEEDLE!!!"  Goten panicked, ran down the stairs, looked back to make sure the evil needle wasn't close to him, forgot about flames in front of him, caught on fire, ran about frantically, setting everything on fire, finally leaping above the fire and landing on top of Goku, unconscious.
    
    Still, ChiChi just stared.
    
    CRASH!!  An old family heirloom belonging to ChiChi's family crashed down, shattering.
    
    ChiChi stared.
    
    "Wow, gosh Aunt ChiChi!  You're so calm!  I wish I could be like that!  Gosh, Aunt ChiChi, who would have known that Uncle Goku, Uncle Goten and Mama are so afraid of needles?  Wow, gosh Aunt ChiChi, you sure are quiet right now.  You must be so nice!  Gosh, I don't know WHAT I would have done if I were you!  I mean, you have a lot of people just lying, unconscious in the middle of the room, in the middle of flames too!  And the room is on fire, and it's only spreading really slow because Mama is unconscious and can't make it move fast.  But the room is still on fire, and your prized antique family heirloom is broken as well as your favorite most expensive chandelier!  Gosh, Aunt ChiChi, if Mama don't control the fire soon, your house will burn down, but you're still calm and collect and oh you're so brave Aunt ChiChi!!!  If I were you, I wouldn't be so calm right now!  I mean, you're about to lose your home if Mama don't wake up soon and your antique heirloom is gone and so is your expensive chandelier and your friends and family is in the middle of the room, where you can't get them without getting burned by the flames, which is still spreading by the way!"  Rini said, turning to ChiChi, unaware of the turmoil going inside.
    
    ChiChi stared.
    
    "Gosh Auntie ChiChi, you might lose everything and you're just so calm!  Wow, I wish I was more like you!"  Rini gushed.
    
    THUNK!  ChiChi fainted.
    
    "Oh gosh, I wonder why she went to sleep...old people..they're so weird.  I wonder what I should do...I wish Auntie ChiChi hadn't decided to take a nap right now.  Doesn't she realize that it isn't nap time yet?"  Rini muttered to herself, blissfully unaware.  
    
      
    
    
    
    *****************************
    
    Heheh...that's where the chapter ends.  ^-^  Well, I may not be able to post the next chapter up soon, but I'll try.  Until then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! heheh =^-^=


End file.
